A Spark Among the Flames
by The Temple of Time
Summary: She is a human. The only human employed by a youkai lord in all of Japan. And for the first time one of the lords is showing her his favor, but not in love. In hate of the humans. This is the story of how her life changed for the better... and for worse
1. Chapter 1

Ember looked at herself in the cracked mirror. Her burgundy hair was distinctly ruffled. Her lips, as red as her hair, were a point of focus on her pale face. More so than even her eyes which were also red. She smiled seductively at herself before proceeding to the kitchens. It was very busy but she ignored it all. The large kettle in the far corner was whistling shrilly. She heaved it off of the fire and poured water into two large teapots on a tray. An old, plump woman walking by stopped to look at Ember. While Ember was distinctly human, the woman had a mousy look about her. "Ember," she said breathlessly. "The Lord is in a meeting so be sure to take extra cups."

"How many, Mistress?" Ember looked at the taller woman.

"There will be all four of the Lords and all of their sons so... nine."

Ember nodded and pulled out nine cups. She lifted the huge tray up in her hands and shuffled carefully out of the door. Once free of all of the people she was able to walk properly and head up the stairs. She looked distinctly weak and small but she ascended the stairs with surprising speed with the huge tray in her hands. She reached a door on the third floor, balanced the tray on her knee and knocked on the door. A second after she heard her lord summon her. She opened the door and carried the tray in.

She had never seen the office so full. Nine men, no... Nine inu youkais were sitting around a table that had replaced the hard wood desk that had once been there. They were all ignoring her entrance and continued their arguing. Knowing that this business was not for her ears she ignored them as well. She lowered the tray on a nearby tea table and turned back to her lord. She stood silently until Lord Inu Taisho addressed her. "Ember." He said in a tired voice. "What do you have for us today?"

Nine pairs of eyes shifted to her. All of them were unnatural colours. Her Lord Inu Taisho and his son Lord Sesshoumaru's were like melted gold. The Southern Lord and his two sons' eyes like solid silver. The Lord of the North and his son's were as black as a night without a moon or cloud or stars. And finally the Eastern lord and his son's eyes were as white as snow. She felt fear strike her as she saw all of those eyes. Instead she focussed on Inu Taisho. "Unfortunately not the selection I usually have, we are low on tea leaves. But today I have blueberry with sage and strawberry with lavender."

There was a mumble of choices from the lords and their sons. Ember poured cup after cup of tea and handing them to the Lords, careful not to touch their hands. She knew how a lot of youkais acted when they touched human flesh. Even then she got several glares and growls from all of the lords except Inu Taisho and Sesshoumaru. They may not think her worthy as a person, but they did respect her. When she was finished she turned back to Inu Taisho. "Shall I be expecting you in the dining hall for lunch, my lord, or shall I bring it here?"

"Up here, thank you, Ember."

"It is my honour, my lord."

She bowed and backed out of the office. She returned the tea pots to the kitchens and knocked on the Mistress Maid's office door and entered. "What is it, Ember?" she asked without looking up.

"I need a few extra hands at lunch. Lord Inu Taisho wishes lunch for himself and the others in his office."

The Mistress looked up. She had a flicker of fear in her eyes. "How many hands will you need, do you think?"

"Four. Two more people."

"Alright... Take Tylis and Suki and teach them what will be expected of them."

Ember nodded and left. She called for her two friends Tylis and Suki and led them out to the grounds. They sat down some feet away in a triangle in the long grass. Like the Mistress Maid and most of the other servants Tylis and Suki were both mouse youkais. Despite that they were still taller than Ember. They were both excited to get out of the castle for a while but their smiles slid off their faces when she told them what they were about to do. Tylis, the younger of the two, was especially frightened. "But," she whispered. "We aren't trained to do this. It's too risky."

"There are nine Lords, Tylis," Ember said softly. "I can only carry three platters at a time. And can you imagine what will happen if one lord gets their lunch before another? The two of you don't even have to do anything. Just help me carry the food. I have to be the one to give them their food. I know what to do and if I screw up... well... my life's expendable."

The two glared at her. They have heard her say this many times before but not until now did they say anything about it. "Why do you always say that, Ember?" Suki asked. "You're valuable here."

Ember snorted. "I'm a human. The only human here and probably the only human in any other Lords' castle. Youkai Lords _hate_ humans. The only reason I'm still here is because my family has been serving Lord Inu Taisho and his house for centuries. I _am_ expendable. You guys are at least fast enough to avoid an attack. If I get attacked I won't know it until I'm dead."

"So why do you have to serve the food. Tylis or I could do it."

She smiled pityingly at Suki. "You may be older than me, Suki, but how naive you are." She said softly. "I've been learning how to do this since I could carry a tray... So since I was about five. There are such subtle things that you have to do to avoid being killed. With Lord Inu Taisho and Lord Sesshoumaru it isn't so bad because they know who you are... but the others? I can't tell you how many times they've tried to kill me individually and now they're all here together. If one of us does one thing wrong then we're all as good as dead."

"Like what?" Tylis whimpered.

"It doesn't matter. All you'll have to do is stand there and not look at any of them. Keep your head down, don't speak and for the life of us all, stand still."

Tylis' twitching leg immediately froze. Suki was biting her lip. "What if they attack you or one of us?"

"Let them. If you try to avoid their attack they'll grow angry. But you two are safe, I think. They're most likely to strike me. And even if they do I will only say this. Do not move. Do not speak, hell don't even utter a sound. Just stay there. If I die then one of you will have to finish handing out the lunch. And someone bury my body in the woods... whatever's left of it."

The two looked too frightened to say anything. It was hard for them to think that their Lord and his guests would ever attack a servant. They had to remind themselves that servants were cheap and that, unlike messengers, it was not considered treason to attack a servant. But their Lords Inu Taisho, his wife Lady Inu Kimi, and their son Lord Sesshoumaru, had always been good to them. They'd never had to worry about being attacked. But, of course, they'd never had to worry about the subtle actions Ember was mentioning now. Ember looked up at the sky. It was nearing noon. "We'd better get going." She said softly. "It'll be hell to pay if we're late."

They walked back up to the castle to gather the lunches of rice and stew. Each of them took a tray with six bowls each. Three bowls of rice and three bowls of stew. On Ember's tray there was also a jug of sake and nine small cups. Once again she knocked, waited to be welcomed in and opened the door. She and the other two servants walked in. As they were told Tylis and Suki kept their heads down and kept very still. Ember put her tray down and again waited to be noticed. When Inu Taisho addressed her she told them what they had for food and there was sake if they wanted. They all agreed except for Sesshoumaru and Inu Taisho. She placed the food bowls in front of her two Lords first. Then she had to serve the others very quickly so that they wouldn't get angry. She served the younger son of the Southern Lord last. That was when she made her first mistake since the other Lords arrived. As she pulled her hands back from his bowls she accidently brushed his arm with her hand.

He moved so fast that Ember didn't realise what he was doing until she was gasping for breath in the air with the Lord's hand wrapped around her throat. Even then she didn't dare grab his hand to pry his hands off her. She closed her eyes and kept as still as possible. It was Sesshoumaru's voice that she heard next. She didn't hear him speak that often. Whenever she did though, it was always cold and dangerous. But now there was nothing but pure hated as he spoke. "Put her down or I'll rip your arm off." He growled.

"What's one less human in the world?" the Lord growled back.

"She is not your servant to kill."

Ember was beginning to get light headed from lack of oxygen. Suddenly she was dropped. Her ankle twisted and she fell to the ground gasping for breath. She touched her throat with a trembling hand and felt blood drip into her palm. She rolled onto her hands and knees to stand up. The Lord who grabbed her growled again. "Next time tell your pet to keep her filthy hands off me."

Sesshoumaru growled and helped Ember stand. She thanked him and tried not to limp back to her tray with the empty sake jug on it. She, Tylis and Suki left the office. Just before she told the room that she would be back with supper in a few hours. Ember made it down two flights of stairs before collapsing. Her ankle was badly swollen and she was terribly shaken. Tylis burst into tears. Suki too was shaking. "Are you alright, Ember?" she whispered.

Ember nodded and waved them off. "I'm fine. I've have worse. Lots worse."

Suki and Tylis both looked at the three scars on her arm. The reminder of the last time the Eastern Lord had come on his own two years ago. She hadn't done anything that she could think of. Only that she was human. The eastern lord had raked her arm with his claws as a warning. A warning to what though she wasn't sure. She had just made sure that she approached the Eastern Lord with more caution than before. Ember stood carefully and slowly. She tested her ankle and found that it stuck out at an odd angle and couldn't put any weight on it. It was broken. "Damn," she hissed.

"What can we do?" Tylis asked nervously.

"First take those trays back to the kitchens. Then bring me some bandages. I need to bind it tight or I won't be able to walk back up those stairs later."

"Couldn't you just take the day off? You're already injured." Suki whimpered.

"No. I have to take them tea later and dinner if they want it after. I'll need your help again."

Suki and Tylis looked at each other but stood up and headed back to the kitchens. Ember leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath. She bet her lip and pushed the broken bone back into place. She bit down in pain and she tasted blood. She whimpered and trembled but soon the pain ebbed away to a dull throb. By then Tylis and Suki had returned. But they were also joined by Lord Sesshoumaru himself. The three of them bowed, Ember's being rather bad because she was sitting against the wall. "Back to your duties." He said, looking at Tylis and Suki. "I will tend to Ember."

Tylis handed Sesshoumaru the bandages and the two of them went back to the kitchens. Sesshoumaru knelt down and lifted Ember's ankle gently into his lap. His hands were cool and it took everything for her not to jump. He ran his hand along her ankle to make sure it was back in place before opening the bandage. "Please, my lord," Ember whispered through gritted teeth. "Wrap it tight."

Sesshoumaru only nodded and began to wrap her ankle. Tight enough that she could put weight on it but not so tight that she lost feeling in it. She stood up, bracing herself against the wall and tested her ankle. Though it hurt it supported her weight to just stand there. She took a tentative step forward and immediately collapsed. Sesshoumaru caught her around the waist before hitting the floor and hoisted her back up against the wall. Under her breath she swore in a language she thought not even her lords knew. But Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows. "Language, little one." He warned.

"All apologies, my lord." She groaned.

"How did you come to learn that language, little one?"

"Library." She muttered and wiped sweat off her brow.

"Have you the time to teach yourself a language?"

"My only duties are to serve you, Lord Inu Taisho and your guests' tea and meals when the soldiers are away. When they're back I serve a group of ten tea and lunch and that is all. So I usually have a few hours between each serving to read and learn."

Once again she tried to walk forward. This time she was able to limp down the rest of the flight of stairs before losing her footing again. Again Sesshoumaru caught her around the waist. "Perhaps you should spend the night in the infirmary."

It was the closest that Sesshoumaru had ever come to sounding concerned. Ember shook her head. "I have work to do my lord. I'll be alright. And surely you must have better things to do than make sure of that."

"Lord Roku insisted that we break so that he could wash your blood off his hands."

Ember touched her neck. Dried blood flaked off onto her skin. The wounds were shallow and would be fully healed by the following week. Her ankle would be the one that would take longer to heal. She detached herself for the third time and limped towards the kitchen doors. Sesshoumaru followed her cautiously. She leaned on the door and poked her head in. With his sensitive ears Sesshoumaru heard her tell the two servants who had helped her before that they would need another servant for dinner as well as them. Then she slumped to the ground and looked up at the ceiling with a disgusted look on her face. "What troubles you, human?" Sesshoumaru asked approaching her.

"Nothing troubles me. But the idea of the infirmary bothers me greatly. The nurse does not like me for I am human and many of my injuries are trivial. She could heal my ankle in an hour but the whole time I would hear nothing but her constant speaking about how humans are inferior and such. I get enough of that from the mistress maid, the other servants and you and your father and the other lords no less. I know it's true but I don't need to hear it all the time and it does get rather tiring after a while."

She looked from the ceiling to his face and their eyes met. She jumped a little, blushed and looked away from him muttering some kind of apology about looking him in the eye or something. Even his ears didn't catch it. He narrowed his eyes. He knew plenty. He had read almost the entire library. But he didn't know any of the rules or laws of servants and slaves among their masters. All of them, Ember especially, seemed comfortable around all of the lords. But was every move they made a manoeuvre they've learned to make in order to save their own lives? Sesshoumaru did not like that. He and his father had never laid a hand on any of their servants, especially Ember and her ancestors. They should not be afraid of him or his father or his guests.

Ember seemed to have fallen into a daze. Her eyes were half closed and her breathing was level. Sesshoumaru walked towards her and lifted her up. She jumped at his touch. "If you expect to continue your work you will have your ankle healed."

She blinked, not looking at him directly. "Yes, my lord." She said in a monotone whisper.

A low growl rumbled in Sesshoumaru's lungs. He could not help himself. He wanted her to fight back. That was the nature of humans, not to take orders quietly. The growl must have scared her for she grew tense and still. "I can take myself to the infirmary, my lord, if it is more convenient for you."

"You would not make it up the stairs without help."

He began to help her limp towards the stairs. She clutched to the back of his kimono and the railing to brace herself. She figured that it would have been faster if Sesshoumaru had just carried her, but he was annoyed enough by taking her up to the infirmary. She kept her mouth shut just in case.

The infirmary was on the same floor as Lord Inu Taisho's office, the third. This was often a convenience for Ember since she would usually come from the office with an injury. But now she thought it was a terrible inconvenience. Really, who would have ever thought of putting an infirmary on the third floor? Why not on the bottom floor where everyone could find it? When they finally got there the nurse was tapping her foot impatiently. She stepped forward and helped Ember to a bed where she sat her down. "Useless human," she snapped. "Why didn't you come to me at once? Lord Inu Taisho said that you broke your ankle and yet you did not come. Pride! That will be your downfall! You should have come to me immediately. I wouldn't doubt if there would be permanent damage to your damned foot."

Ember looked like she was about to snap back but she glanced at Sesshoumaru first. She closed her mouth and allowed the nurse to rant on and unwrap her foot. Sesshoumaru observed the two carefully. The nurse swore like a sailor and insulted Ember like no one was there to listen. Ember always looked like she was about to fight back but kept quiet probably because of Sesshoumaru. Every once and a while she would look over at his feet as if to make sure he was still there. Finally the nurse unwrapped the bandages and put one drop of a black liquid on her ankle. "Now rest here until your ankle is healed." The nurse snapped and walked away.

Ember started muttering under her breath so quietly that Sesshoumaru could not hear her. She seemed well practised in speaking below an inu youkai's hearing range. After a moment she spoke directly to him. "You need not stay any longer, my lord. I will be healed soon."

"If I know you at all I know you will move before you are ready. I will stay until you are healed.

"Oh, come, Lord Sesshoumaru,"

Ember looked up and saw the son of the Northern Lord. She bowed clumsily for he was looking straight at her and she avoided his eyes. He chuckled and looked back at Sesshoumaru. "She is surely not foolish enough to move before her ankle is healed."

"You don't know her family, Lord Adamar." Sesshoumaru said darkly. "She, like her mother and grandmother, would sooner returned to the kitchens than sit still for a mere hour."

Adamar laughed. "Humans are an interesting kind."

Ember bit her tongue. Once again she was being considered a representative of the humans. She hated it but knew better than to speak. She remembered her grandmother who had a large scratch on her face from speaking out of turn. She moved her attention to her ankle, checking the healing process, hoping she could leave soon but her bone was still mending and while Sesshoumaru sat there she had no opportunity to escape until it did. Adamar and Sesshoumaru were still talking about human nature as if it was an interesting debate. Ember ignored them both. She had no desire to listen to the youkai wonders about humans. But then her name was called. "Ember, was it?" Adamar asked.

"Aye, my lord." She said and bowed clumsily.

Adamar sat on the end of the bed and touched her ankle. Ember had to force herself not to jump in pain. His hands were cold and hard. He was not quite so gentile as Sesshoumaru had been. A smirk spread across his lips. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. It was then that Ember noticed that he was right beside her. She didn't like being surrounded by Lords when she had no idea how to get out safely. "Fear me not, little human. I have trained in the art of healing."

Adamar ran his forefinger along the broken bone of Ember's ankle. Her foot suddenly felt ice cold, then warm and then the pain faded away. She wasn't too impressed. Her ankle was already healing without his help. She smiled and thanked him anyway, continuing to avoid his eyes. Adamar took her chin in his hand and made her look up into his black eyes. He was close. Too close. She couldn't stop herself when she pushed him away and nearly fell off the bed. Sesshoumaru snarled warningly. Adamar stood sharply, growling back at him. "Do you think I would really harm her, Sesshoumaru?" he snapped.

"Yes." He snapped back. "You and your father and all of the others. Look at this!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and half dragged her up to show Adamar the scars. Adamar laughed cruelly. "From the eastern family no doubt. What proof do you have of mine?"

Ember didn't have the time to object. She only just managed to cover her breasts as he tore off her shirt. Her small stomach was as pale as the rest of her skin. However, even paler than that, there was a ragged scar much like the ones on her arm ran across her stomach. One of her more life threatening injuries, caused by Adamar's father. She felt herself burn red as both lords stared at her. "Ah..." Adamar said after a while. "I see."


	2. Chapter 2

The nine lords had dinner in the dining hall so that Ember wasn't needed. She spent the evening instead sewing her shirt while listening to the chatter of the other servants in their beds as well. There was still a few minutes before the daily routine before going to bed. Suki and Tylis finally came in. They rushed towards her. "Ember!" Tykis called. "Are you alright. The Mistress Maid said that we weren't needed anymore for dinner. We haven't seen you since Lord Sesshoumaru sent us away."

"I'm fine. Between the nurse and Lord Adamar my ankle was healed. And my shirt torn off so that Lord Sesshoumaru could show off a few more of my scars."

"Now why would he do that?" Suki asked.

"I don't know." Ember sighed. "Lord Adamar touched my chin, I jumped back and they started arguing about whether he would actually hurt me or not. Then Lord Sesshoumaru showed him the scars on my arm and on my stomach. Then I was allowed to leave. So I came back here to fix my shirt."

"He grabbed your chin?" Tylis asked. "Why?"

"I told you I don't know."

Tylis and Suki looked like they wanted to speak again but suddenly the Mistress Maid called out. "Stand, ladies!"

"Yes, Mistress." All of the servants called and stood up.

As usual they all stood from their beds and stripped down until they weren't wearing anything and all facing the isle between the beds. Having grown up doing this Ember was no longer self conscious. But the servant sleeping in the bed across from hers was trying to cover herself all at once. Ember smiled reassuringly. The girl smiled nervously back. The Mistress Maid went along all the beds picking up the clothes, shaking them out, folding them and placing them on a stood beside each bed. Then she would make them swallow a spoonful of bitter medicine. After they were inspected each girl crawled under their covers to warm up. The servant sleeping quarters weren't exactly the warmest of places. Ember's bed was the very last at the end and she was shivering by the time the Mistress Maid folded her own clothes and allowed her to climb into bed. As usual she stared at the silver necklace Ember had taken off for a moment longer than the rest of her clothes. It was the necklace her mother had given her before she died. So while jewellery wasn't really allowed, this single family heirloom was the only exception. Finally the nurse nodded and Ember curled up under the blankets. She lay down and faced Suki who was right beside her and Tylis right beside Suki. "Do you think the Lords Sesshoumaru and Adamar want you for their own pleasure?" Suki asked in a low voice.

If she wouldn't have gotten in trouble for it Ember would have laughed aloud. She'd never heard anything quite so ridiculous. A youkai Lord? Want her? "You've got to be kidding me!" she hissed. "No youkai in their right mind would take a human over another youkai."

"Lord Inu Taisho might." Tylis said quickly. "I have heard him speak of a Princess Izayoi. She's a human and seems to have caught the Lord's attent..."

"Hush, Tylis!" Suki snapped. "Lady Inu Kimi and the Mistress have forbidden us from speaking of it."

"Izayoi is one thing. She at least has royal blood. And Lady Inu Kimi has always had one foot out the door. She would be gone if it weren't for Lord Sesshoumaru. She loves him so and he loves her just as much. And since the other Lords have come she hasn't been mentioned. Lord Inu Taisho knows how bad it would be for his reputation so..."

"Lights out Ladies!" the mistress called out over Ember's sentence.

"Yes, Mistress." They all called and blew out the candles.

Ember rolled onto her back and stared into the darkness and thought of the human princess Lord Inu Taisho had taken a liking too. She had come from one of the border villages. Not a part of any land and neutral of every battle between them. How was it that she managed to be around a youkai without being killed? She sighed softly to herself and rolled over. She needn't think of it that night. Perhaps later... or not at all.

Over the next week the Lords Sesshoumaru and Adamar were keeping an annoyingly close eye on her. The youngest Lord Roku growled menacingly at her every time she served him tea. To avoid another incident like before Inu Taisho had insisted that they eat every meal in the dining hall where there was more room for Ember to serve them. And every step she made Sesshoumaru and Adamar always watched her. Whether it was to protect her or because they lusted for her she did not know. Nor did she care. She only wished that it would not affect her duties as much as they did. But she often stumbled from being so nervous when they watched her which earned her even more growls and snarls than before. One day was particularly awful when she could not only feel their eyes on her but feel the disapproving glares of the other lords as she served tea. She reached Inu Taisho who looked rather upset all morning. She began pouring his tea, feeling like something finally might have gone right today. But as they were talking Adamar's father said something Inu Taisho did not like and slammed his fists on the table. Ember was so surprised she jumped and dropped the kettle on his knees. He jumped up. "Damn it you fool!" he snapped and slapped Ember so hard she went flying into the wall.

She had only gotten up when Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm in a tight grip and marched her out of the office. She was in tears of fury, pain and fright. She ripped herself free of Sesshoumaru as soon as the door was closed. It was the first time she had ever been tempted to fight back. To scream and to tell them all to piss off and leave her alone. She even started down the stairs, not wanting to face Sesshoumaru or his father at the moment. "Don't walk away from me." Sesshoumaru growled and he was suddenly in front of her.

"Pardon me, My Lord," She said with as much contempt as she could muster. "But I have to explain to the Mistress Maid that if I don't return to the barracks tonight that she shouldn't be surprised. For I'm sure your father will have me killed. The first in my family to ever be killed without another to take her place. So please, excuse me."

She tried to move around him but he grabbed her arm. "You have been off lately. Not only your temper but your actions as well. What is wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Ember snapped. Everything was coming out and she knew she was going to regret it. Right now, though, she didn't care. "I am the only human in this castle. Probably the only human in any of the Lords' castles. My life is expendable and I'm sick of being the one stared at and threatened and overall being the target! You do realize I've never met any human other than my mother or my grandmother? I've never met my father or my grandfather or any other human at all. There's a village of them not five miles from here and yet I am forbidden from it!" There were hot tears streaming down her face now. "I'm not like you! I can't just get up and go whenever I want. I'm stuck here. I'm eighteen tomorrow! Tomorrow was supposed to be the day my mother took me to the village so that I may meet other humans and maybe a husband! But I can't get that. My whole family's dead. My mother, grandmother, hell, I just said that I've never met my father! If I die today then I am fine with that. My only regret was that I wasn't able to continue on my family line. Now please excuse me, my lord, for if I am to die tonight I wish to enjoy my last hours in the fresh air."

She ripped herself free again and stormed down the stairs. She could have welcomed death now. It wouldn't have been so bad if she died defying her masters. In fact it would have been bliss. She walked to the edge of the woods and lay in the long, unkempt grass. She was sick of it all. Being a slave to youkais who were never appreciating her work. She worked too hard to be smacked around like a rag doll. She was never thanked except for by Sesshoumaru and occasionally from Inu Taisho. Was there something wrong with a simple "Thank you, Ember, for the tea,"? Apparently so.

Ember sighed and looked around at the trees. The village wasn't far away. She could make it there in an hour. And she might be able to meet her father... if he were still alive. Acting on an impulse she ran back to the barracks, collected a travelling cloak and a small bag of gold that she had hidden under a floorboard some months ago. She tied the bag to her servants' kimono and the cloak around her neck as she rushed east towards the village. Her mother wasn't there to take her, but if she was going to die that night she wasn't going to go without giving herself the only present she'll ever receive. She jogged through the woods for ten minutes before slowing to a walk. For a while was often looking back, worried that Inu Taisho or one of the others might be running after her. But after the path became a road she stopped looking back. There were more people around. She grew nervous and excited. They were humans. All of them.

Not wanting to draw attention to herself she pulled the hood up over her fire red hair. However there was nothing she could do to hide her equally red eyes and lips. So she kept her head down until she smelled something delicious. She looked up and saw a shop laden with fruit. The elderly man smiled at her. "What can I get you, my dear?" he asked kindly.

Ember picked out a few and the man wrapped them in a cloth for her. As she reached for her purse her hood fell off and her red hair swung loose. The man gasped and dropped the fruit. A few passersby gave him a disgusted look but continued on. Ember pulled the hood back on her head but didn't have the chance to leave when the man spoke. "Are you the granddaughter of Pheonix?" he asked.

Ember blinked. "You know my grandmother?" she asked softly.

"Of course, dear. She was my wife."

"G-grandfather?"

Ember could hardly believe it. She had not expected to meet her grandfather. She had not expected to meet anyone who knew her family. The man's half smile fell a little. "Perhaps you should come in, dear." He said and ushered her around the table.

He closed two doors around the fruit and led Ember into his house. Inside there was a younger man. Though he was middle aged he still had the look of a warrior about him. He looked up as Ember walked in with the older man. The older man looked at the younger man and tears welled up in his eyes. "It is Flame's daughter."

The younger of the two seemed to grow weak at the knees. He sat down and simply stared at Ember. Things were not going the way she had planned. She bit her lip and took a step backwards. She looked at the older man. "You said you were my grandfather." She said.

"No... I am not." He said softly. "Please, sit down."

Ember cautiously sat on her knees at the small table. She kept her hood on. She looked up at the younger man again. He was staring back at her. He looked longingly at her hidden face. "Please, child, lower your hood. Let me see your face." He said so softly ember could barely hear him.

Ember slowly tugged the hood away from her face. Once again her red hair hung loose. Tears formed in the younger man's eyes now. "You are so much like Flame." He said. "Only a tad shorter."

_A tad?_ Ember though to herself. _My mother was half a foot taller than me. How is that merely a tad?_

She said nothing of her thoughts, however. "Please, can you tell me what's going on?"

"I was your mother's husband." the younger man said. "I am Satoru."

"You are my father?"

"No."

Ember ran a hand through her hair in frustration. How was it that these men were married to her mother and grandmother but they were not her grandfather or father? The two men seemed to recognise her confusion when they saw that. The corners of their mouths twitched. The older man sat as well and served tea. "Your family has deep magic, Ember." He said.

"How do you know my name?" Ember cut across him.

Satoru snorted. "We may not be your grandfather or father but we do know you. You mother used to bring you to the village when you were little."

"Oh... sorry..."

"It is alright, Ember. As I was saying, your family has deep magic. You're the descendant of an ancient line of humans that have been around since shortly after the time of the Neko Youkais. Your family has been in the Western Land castle for a very long time. And it seems that your ancestors have come up with a way to keep themselves going. To continue the bloodline."

"So how is it that I'm not related to you two?"

"Allow us to explain, Ember. Don't speak, listen." Satoru said.

"We think," the elderly man said. "At least, your great grandmother's husband thought, that as soon as one of your bloodline marries someone outside of your clan, whatever clan that may be, you reproduce with yourself. I mean to say... that you, your mother, you grandmother and all of your ancestors never had a father."

A thousand questions popped into Ember's head, but she was well practiced in keeping her mouth shut. Satoru and the older man seemed to think that she was going to say something so she finally said; "But that's impossible." In a low voice.

"Nay, child. It's been happening for thousands of years. Your blood does not like to mix." The elder said.

"We thought for a while that you were mine," Satoru smiled sadly. "Considering how much time Flame and I... well you know. But the day you were born your grandmother knew that you were another of their descendents. It's the hair and eyes you know? If you had been mine Flame and I figured you would have darker hair and eyes. And perhaps not be so pale."

Ember felt everything spinning. All she wanted was to get away for a night. Maybe meet her father... but as she apparently didn't have a father, everything just got more complicated. She chewed her lip for a moment. In the silence the knock that came sounded much louder than it really was. Ember and Satoru both jumped. The Elder stood up and went to the door out of sight. Ember looked up at Satoru who was still watching her."This brings up more questions than answers." She said softly.

"I know." Satoru said just as soft. "If I could tell you more I would."

"My Lady Inu Kimi!" the elderly man exclaimed from the hall.

Ember felt cold dread fill her as Lord Inu Taisho's mate walked in. She ignored Satoru but turned her gaze to Ember. She did not look happy. "Human men." she snapped. "How much did you tell her?"

"All that we were ever told, youkai." Satoru snapped, standing up.

Ember felt herself shrink. She'd never heard or seen anyone treat the Lady of the Western Lands that way. Inu Taisho and his son was one thing but Inu Kimi ruled the gateway to the underworld. She was a _completely_ different story. But Inu Kimi didn't seem to notice the slang insult from Satoru. She was looking at Ember again. "Come, little human. We need to leave. There is much _I_ need to tell you."

Ember struggled to her feet, gulping down the last of her cold tea. Satoru jumped up as well. Inu Kimi was so tall that they were both the same height. They both glared coldly into each other's eyes. "She may not be my daughter but I will not allow her to be taken away again." Satoru snapped.

"That is not your decision." Inu Kimi growled. "Worry not, human. I will not deny her of her right to come to the village every two weeks now that she is of age. Come, Ember!"

So surprised that she knew her name Ember followed Inu Kimi out of the hut. She looked back once to find her grandfather and father standing at the door, both looking worried. She waved a little and turned back to her lady. She followed her, jogging most of the time, all the way back up to the castle and into Inu Kimi's private chambers. It was much like Inu Taisho's office only a little smaller and had more windows. Sesshoumaru and Adamar were both standing at the desk. Sesshoumaru took one look at Ember before speaking to Adamar. "We should leave, Adamar. This is my mother's business now."

"No!" Inu Kimi growled. "You two stay. You both need to hear this as much as she does."

Ember had stopped at the door as Inu Kimi sat behind her desk. She looked at Ember and then at a chair. Ember sat down. Sesshoumaru was on her left and Adamar was on her right. He had put one hand on the back of the chair and she edged away from him slightly. She didn't like him. There was something about him that wasn't right. Inu Kimi pulled from her desk a little black book and tossed it into Ember's lap. She opened it up. It was page after page a list of names. "What is this, my lady?" she asked.

"Your family line." Inu Kimi said. "There has been a daughter of your ancestors from every human generation since the beginning of the Neko Youkai time of power. The Mistress Maid found it under your great, great grandmother's pillow one evening and handed it over to me. Your great, great grandmother then proceeded to tell me that it carried the names of everyone in your family since they began working in the Western Castle. Thousands and thousands of years are written in this book. And if we are correct none ever had a father."

Sesshoumaru took the book from Ember to flip through it. Adamar stared at Inu Kimi. "But, dear Lady Inu Kimi. That is not possible."

Inu Kimi raised her eyebrows at him. "It's been thousands of years since her first ancestor. For all we know humans could have had magic back then. Or perhaps a priest or priestess cast a spell on them to keep the family from dying out. You will find it is very possible." she turned back to Ember. "Both my son and Lord Adamar have desires to protect you. My son because he is to be Lord one day and knows what my husband does not. That being kind to the servants means less of a chance of a rebellion. Adamar, however, wants your body. As a wife, perhaps not, but most likely as a play thing."

"My Lady!" Adamar yelled as Ember's face burned the same colour as her hair.

"Do I speak falsely, Lord Adamar?" Inu Kimi snapped back.

"Only in the way that you assume that I would not treat Ember with anything less than the respect that she deserves! To have Ember as my wife and the mother of my children will be nothing but an honour."

Inu Kimi snorted in a very un-lady like way. "Then you will be disappointed to hear that she cannot have anyone's children but her own. Her family is self-breeding, as you might call It." she looked back at Ember. "Unless we can break the spell."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ember asked softly.

"Because it is your choice. If you want the spell broken then you can have a family of your own instead of being a body for your blood line to be continued in."

"That is out of the question, mother!" Sesshoumaru snapped. "If a spell like that had lasted thousands of years do you really think we can break it? She'll be killed."

"I agree." Adamar said. "If it's a choice between Ember bearing my children and her life I will take her life."

Ember stared at him with an incredulous look on her face. Did he really think she was going to give herself up to him that easily? She honestly did not doubt that he would take her life. But not in the way that he was implying. She turned back to Inu Kimi who was waiting patiently for her response. She chewed her lip. "I'd rather not. If the spell is meant to break then I'm sure fate as something in store for it."

Inu Kimi's eyes narrowed but nodded. "Very well. Then return to the barracks. You will resume your duties tomorrow morning."

Ember stood and bowed. "Yes, My lady."

Ember walked out of the room, praying that Sesshoumaru and Adamar would follow her out of the office. They did however. But they were arguing with each other so much that they didn't notice Ember slink down the stairs in the shadows in front of them. For the first time in her life she decided to eavesdrop. A dangerous game to play considering she should have, by all considerations, been killed twice that day. "All I am asking, Adamar, is why, of all our servants, you chose the only human here."

"Sesshoumaru, you may be brave and intelligent but are you blind as well?"

"Chose your next words carefully, Adamar." Sesshoumaru growled warningly.

"I am merely pointing out how beautiful she is."

"I am aware, Adamar, of her looks. What is your point?"

"My point is that I would rather have her as my wife and mate than any of the strongest youkais."

"She cannot have your children. What is the point if she cannot pass down your family line?"

"I honestly do not care. My mother is preparing for a third child. He can carry on the family's blood and honour. "

"And what if she doesn't submit to your advances."

Adamar chuckled. "Sesshoumaru... humans are weak of mind. Her heart will be mine within the week. I guarantee you that."

Ember felt herself turn bright red and she began walking faster. When she reached the doors she almost ran to the barracks. Everything seemed to be going faster than normal. The evening search didn't even seem as cold as usual. Suki and Tylis were watching her nervously and looked like they wanted to talk but Ember blew out her candle immediately and rolled over with her back facing them. She didn't want to have to tell them yet that they were right about Adamar wanting her. She didn't even want to have to deal with that idea of that herself. Eventually she was going to have her own child. A child who was going to continue the line, just like her and her mother and grandmother and all the others. She closed her eyes and tried not to think of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Ember served tea and meals with determined silence, diligence, and swiftness. She never gave Adamar a chance to woo her. For a whole week she did this which gave her a sense of pride. She had disproved Adamar's prediction of having her heart in a week. But she could not avoid him forever. As proven two weeks after that first week was over. Ember was carrying tea up to Inu Taisho's office to find that only he was there. His desk had been put back and there was suddenly much more room to move about. "Tea alone today, my lord?" she asked as she served him a cup.

"Yes," he said without looking up. "Most of the other lords are leaving today. My house will now only be the company of the Northern prince Adamar and the two Southern Princes Aruko and Roku."

"Shall they be joining you for tea every afternoon, My Lord?"

"Nay. They are here to train in my army, not to deal politics anymore."

Ember nodded and bowed out of the office. No sooner had she closed the door when Adamar's cool voice reached her ears. "You have been avoiding me." he said.

Ember stood still for a moment before turning and proceeding up the stairs to serve Sesshoumaru tea. In a blink of an eye he was in front of her. His black eyes staring down into her red ones. She could not see how he was going to woo her into submission. "You are still avoiding me." he said in a low rumble.

"Excuse me my Lord. I must deliver tea to Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Inu Kimi."

"And I assure you that you will. When you tell me why you are avoiding me."

Ember sighed and stared him straight in the eye. It would be worse for him if he killed her. She spoke truthfully with a hint of bitterness in her voice. "I heard what you said that night in Lady Inu Kimi's chambers. You said that you would have my heart in a week. I do not appreciate being spoken of like I am a princess in one of your houses. I have my own desires and am stronger in will that you think."

"I am sure of it. I knew you were listening, little one. I wanted you to resist me. I enjoy challenges. And you are one who I will chase until the day of your death."

_Comforting_... she thought bitterly. She had stiffened when he called her little one. She didn't like it. It didn't seem right. She stepped passed him and proceeded up the stairs again. As expected he followed her up the stairs to the sixth floor to the two joining rooms that served as Sesshoumaru's office and his living quarters. He was in the office part of his rooms. Adamar did not enter with her but it did not matter. Sesshoumaru knew he was there. He looked up as Ember poured his tea. He scribbled something on a sheet of paper and slid it towards her.

_Do not speak,_ It said. _Is Adamar outside?_

Ember nodded and sat down. Sesshoumaru began to write again.

_My mother was right when she said that I wanted to protect you. But it is not for the reasons that she had said. I wish to protect you because there is something about you that is worth protecting. I cannot describe it. Will you come to me tonight?_

She looked up at him in confusion and surprise. Sesshoumaru handed her the quill and she too began to write.

**There is no way to leave the barracks after the search has been done. The Mistress locks the door and has two guards on it every night.**

_Is there no way to call you away from the Barracks?_

**Perhaps. You could call right before the search. They would have to listen to you of course, however it the Mistress will not like that I am not to return until late. You would have to tell her something that will appease her curiosity.**

_Nothing could be easier. Prepare tonight. I will call you before the search. Come up to my office when I do._

Ember stood and bowed. Sesshoumaru crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it in the fire. Adamar was still outside. He looked impatient. "You were in there for a long time." he said almost calmly.

"I cannot serve my Lord tea until he has a moment to accept it. Lord Sesshoumaru is busy; he cannot take much time out of his work."

"I see."

Ember didn't say a word to him for the rest of the way through her rounds. She served tea to Inu Kimi and went back to return the tray, extra cups and tea pots. Adamar was still following her after that when she went out to the long grass in the grounds. She sat and he continued to stand. She stared out at the trees. "Do you have something against me, Ember?" Adamar asked quietly.

"The only thing I have against is you treating me like a target."

Adamar sat down beside her. "I would have thought it an honour. Would you rather my claim you instead. Because I could do that just as easily."

"I'd rather just be left alone."

Ember sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them again Adamar was hovering over her. His hands on either side of her shoulders. She gasped and tried to back up. But he reached out and touched the base of her neck with his hand. She was propped up on her elbows and about a foot away from his face. His black eyes seemed softer now. Less like black holes. She felt her face grow warm. He smiled. "You must be the luckiest human in the world. No human would have survived this long in the house of a youkai lord."

"I've been told." Ember said slowly.

He was getting closer. Ember tried backing up but he was holding her still with the one hand at her neck. Her breathing began to get faster. He was an inch away from her when she turned her head from him. His lips met her ear and he breathed hotly in her ear. "You're scared," he hissed. "I don't want you to fear me, Ember?"

He grazed his teeth against her ear and she shivered. His hand on her neck slid behind and forced her to turn her face back it his. He kissed her roughly. She squeaked and grabbed his shoulder. In doing this she fell back onto the grass and he collapsed on her. She pushed against his shoulders but he wouldn't budge. Adamar finally backed off so that Ember could breathe. She was panting and tears were forming in her eyes. "Get off me." she growled.

He chuckled a little. "Feisty little one." He said with a deep rumble in his throat. It made her shiver, not quite with fear... she couldn't really describe it. But yet again she had hated it when he called her little one.

"Please," she whispered. "Let me go."

He tilted his head at her. "Are you afraid of me, Ember?"

"I... I..." She swallowed hard. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you could kill me if I make one wrong move. And maybe you don't want to kill or harm me now, but how about a year from now? When I bear the child that isn't yours? What then?"

"After your child is birthed then we can get to ours."

"And if I can't? What if the only children I can bear are my own? Will you be so patient then?"

Adamar only stared at her. She rolled over and crawled away a bit. She looked back at Adamar was on his knees looking at her. They were hard again. She stood up and ran back to the barracks.

She almost forgot about her meeting with Sesshoumaru later that night until the Mistress Maid came to her bed and telling her that Lord Sesshoumaru required her presence in his office. She slipped out of bed and made her way silently up the stairs. She passed Adamar on the way up but she didn't look at him. She didn't like how he made her feel. It wasn't right. She got to Sesshoumaru's office door, knocked and entered when he summoned her. She bowed before noticing he wasn't wearing a shirt. She barely held back a blush. "You don't need to worry about formalities during these meetings, Ember." He said and led her through a side door to his living quarters.

She knew she wasn't going to be able to give it up easily but she didn't say anything. "So, uh..." she said nervously. "What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Not here." He said and headed for the window.

She followed him and gasped when he'd disappeared. She ran to the window sill and looked up. Sesshoumaru's hand appeared over the edge of the roof. She hesitantly reached out for it. He gripped her wrist and pulled her up. She nearly screamed as he pulled her onto the roof. It was cold and she wrapped her arms around herself. Sesshoumaru pulled her to the middle of the roof before letting her go. He turned on her. "You have a different look about you. What has Adamar done?"

"He..." she hesitated. Was this something one talked about to their, for lack of a better word, owner? "He kissed me." she finally said flatly.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red. Ember gasped again and took a step back. She had never seen Sesshoumaru angry. His father, yes, for he had a shorter temper. But Sesshoumaru was harder to tick off. But the news of Adamar kissing her seemed to infuriate him to the point that he looked ready to kill. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and when he opened them again his eyes were gold again. He still looked extremely mad though. "Did you kiss him back?" he growled.

"No!" Ember couldn't help the contempt in her voice.

Sesshoumaru looked satisfied. "Now, Ember. The reason we are speaking on the roof is because Adamar is determined to have you and he's realised that if I can stop if it I will. However I wasn't aware how quickly he set upon casting a spell on you. It all started when he healed your ankle. And then after the meeting in my mother's office he continued casting that spell. His kissing you was the next step. However he has been waiting much too long between steps. By the time he kissed you he was hoping to have you submitted to the point where you would kiss him back without hesitation. Surely he will try again. He will seek more and more of your time. He will draw you away from your friends."

Ember thought back and with a pang of guilt realised that she hadn't spoken to either Suki or Tylis since that night in Inu Kimi's office. But there were a few things she didn't understand. "Spell? I didn't know youkai's could use magic."

"It is often known as 'healing' to the youkais."

_I have trained in the art of healing._

Ember could remember how Sesshoumaru had stood beside her with his eyes narrowed when she was in the infirmary. She looked up at him desperately. "Why didn't you stop him? You knew!"

"I didn't. I didn't think he would use it beyond healing your ankle." Sesshoumaru explained. "I didn't know he used more magic until I saw the look on your face. You went oddly blank. He soon learned that I would not tolerate such treachery. Every move you made he watched. And every move he made I watched but I also had to watch you. He wasn't going to sit around forever. And you didn't drop that pot on my father. That was Adamar's fault as well. I had to get you out of there, not because I was thought that my father was going to kill you. The further you were from him at that point the better. The fact that you even took matters into your own hands by going to the village only made things easier."

Ember thought back to all the things that she had done in the last little while. And why she wasn't killed for doing it. It was all because of Adamar and his magic. But all of these things brought her close to her death as well. Was it all really worth it? She sighed a little. "Would it be all that bad to be his wife?" she whispered. "I mean... It must be easier than trying to fight off his spell?"

"If he were to treat you as well as he has said he would then, yes, it would be easier. But he has no desire to do so. He desires your body, nothing more. And when you have served that purpose then he will kill you."

Ember sat down. Her legs felt week with this news. She let her face fall into her hands. None of this was in the description that her mother gave her when she was old enough to understand. She was never supposed to be the target of interest to a youkai lord. She was only supposed to serve tea and meals. But there was more to hear from Sesshoumaru. "You said that there was something about me worth protecting. What did you mean?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, though Ember could not see it. Her hands were still covering her face. He finally spoke in a low voice. "There is something un-human about you. Something that makes your life more valuable than others. You are not a normal human. If I hadn't known several members of your family before you then I would have thought you were perhaps more. A hanyou, perhaps. But as you are human... you are worth much, much more than a mere half-breed. And so I have sworn to protect you from any who mean you harm."

Ember would have blushed a bit harder if she could see how he was looking at her. But she kept herself concealed. She felt a little safer that way, if she could not see him or anything around her. She was beginning to feel tired by then though. She wanted nothing more than to go to bed but also wanted to know more. She rubbed her eyes vigorously to wake herself up. Sesshoumaru helped her stand and had to carry her back into his room. "Can you make it back to the Barracks, Ember?" he asked when putting her back on her feet.

She stifled a yawn and nodded. Sesshoumaru took her chin in his hands and looked her hard in her eyes. "Listen carefully, Ember." He said. "If you see Adamar come back here. If he will not let you then scream. Someone will always hear you. Alright?"

Ember nodded sleepily.

"Promise me, Ember!" Sesshoumaru snapped.

"I promise." She said in a tired, whiny voice. "Can I go to bed now?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and let her leave. It was a while after she had left that he realised he was smiling.

As tradition, when the other Lords and their sons visit another Lord's castle, the host's army is sent on a sort of vacation. In Inu Taisho's eyes this literally meant a vacation. So when Ember walked across the grounds to put the giant kettle on the fire she saw the soldiers for the first time in a few months. Many of them were stumbling around as they were hung-over from their last night of freedom before returning to hard work and all of them were dark from the sun. While they were normally all dark anyway, they were almost black skinned now. She smiled to herself. The castle was oddly quiet without the sounds of soldiers training. And oddly there was less work to do without the lords there. During normal training days all the soldiers, Inu Taisho and Sesshoumaru all ate the same meals. Only Inu Kimi demanded a different meal every day. But this also gave Ember a better time at work. She along with Suki and Tylis, was to deliver tea and meals to a group of ten soldiers. All of whom were youkais, of course. One of which was Suki's mate.

She had made up with Suki and Tylis. As soon as she and the others were woken up she explained to them in hushed voices what Sesshoumaru had told her and what Adamar was apparently trying to do. They were both shocked to find that Adamar was using magic in another Lord's lands. That was supposedly illegal. That was something Sesshoumaru didn't tell her. They talked the whole way up to the castle to begin their day's work. They had to stop in the kitchens for Suki and Tylis had to start cooking huge amounts of rice for the soldier's lunches and Ember had to heave the giant kettle onto the fire. But it was all worth it around noon when the three of them carried huge trays out to their group of ten who were all sprawled out on the grass. Andronin, Suki's mate, jumped up to greet his love. Suki in turn nearly dropped the tray while kissing him back. Ember rolled her eyes and lowered the tray onto the grass.

She sat down between two soldiers named Yuki and Chan. The two of them were the oldest in the army, other than Inu Taisho and Sesshoumaru. They were here before Ember, Suki and Tylis combined. And yet they all looked young and were more than happy to be friends with the younger soldiers and servants. They were especially taken with Ember. Not in a romantic way... they were more curious about the little human and her family. They two were aware that there was some deep magic about her and her family. They were, however surprised to hear about Adamar's advances. From their morning training with him they've learned more about him than Ember had in months. "He's cruel." Yuki said quietly. "Did you see the look in his eyes when he was fighting Chow? He looked ready to kill and probably would have if Lord Sesshoumaru didn't step in."

Ember lay back on the grass with her arms under her head and closed her eyes against the bright blue sky. "It doesn't matter. I'm not going to marry him. I'm a human. I'll only last a couple decades. That's like a blink of an eye to you youkais. He should figure out sooner or later. Especially when I can't bear his children."

"And bearing a child might be too dangerous for you." Andronin said through a mouthful of rice. "I mean... you're tiny. You might not be able to survive birthing your own child let alone a half-breed spawn of a youkai lord."

"Thanks Andronin." Ember sighed. "That makes me feel so much better about the situation."

"I could ensure your survival, Ember."

She opened one eye to see the silhouette of Adamar. She groaned. "Go away. Surely there's someone else you can bother."

She closed her eyes again. "How can you keep her safe from that?" Tylis asked in a nervous voice.

Ember opened her eyes a second time and sat up. Yuki and Chan had moved closer to Ember and were glaring at Adamar. Adamar looked quite calm. "I can make you one of us." He said and an almost deathly voice. "I can make you a youkai. There is a spell..."

"Black magic!" Chan almost screamed and jumped to his feat. "Magic that was banned by my people in the time of their reign!"

Chan was, of course, talking about the time of the Neko youkais thousands of years ago. He was a cougar youkai and, though they weren't native to Japan, his family had been there since the time of the Nekos. Adamar looked at Chan with a disgusted look. "I will not be limited by the pathetic rule of the cats. They were driven out and now it is the time of the dog. And if using magic to save the woman I love..."

Chan snorted so loudly it turned into a wild hiss of a cat. His eyes had gone from steel grey to bright yellow and his pupils had turned to slits. Several soldiers from other groups looked around nervously. Chan was well known for his extreme patients. But on the rare occasion that he was angered all of them knew to run for their lives. It was equally well known that he was the last neko youkai in Japan that could transform into an animal of equal size and strength to the inu Lords. "Love?" he almost screamed. "Few youkais know that word for a human, let alone a horny dog like you! You've only seen her a handful of times, no doubt casting your black magic on her the whole time. She is not right and any of the servants or soldiers can see that. You have no love for that innocent human girl! All you want is her body which is delicate enough without you messing around with her with your magic!"

"Step down, cat." Adamar snarled warningly. His eyes were starting to look less black and more dangerously red. "Mind who you're talking to."

There was another screaming laugh from Chan. "You think your title will keep you safe here?" he shouted. "Here you are nothing but another soldier. A soldier who needs to learn his own place here!"

That did it. Before Ember knew what had happened Yuki had grabbed her around the waist and launched backwards. When she was able to see again they were fifty feet away. Where Chan and Adamar were standing were two enormous animals. Adamar had turned into a giant black dog with bright red eyes. Chan had turned into a giant, tanned coloured cat with teeth bigger than two of Ember. She thought she would go deaf alone by the sounds they were making. The snarling and screeching were enough to frighten the bravest man. They snapped their jaws at each other and Chan dug his claws deeply into Adamar's flesh. The battle did not last long but it was terrifying so much that it seemed like hours. There was suddenly two more dogs, both larger than Adamar, each grabbed one or the other and dragged them off. Adamar was barking and snarling like there was no tomorrow but Chan went quietly. He looked like an angry kitten hanging from the dog's mouth. His fur was on end and he was glaring daggers at Adamar, but he dared not snarl or snap at the youkai who held him still. It was perhaps that that caused the new comer to release him from what looked and extremely painful hold around his neck. Adamar did not give up so quietly. It was at least another five minutes until the bigger youkai not only had Adamar's neck in a tight hold in his jaws but also dug the non-retractable claws of a dog into Adamar's back and belly and he finally surrendered.

By then Chan had turned back into a human looking form and was standing beside an equally human looking Inu Taisho. He did not look happy. Quite frankly no one did. But the Lord of the Western Lands looked absolutely terrifying now. Sesshoumaru, who had been fighting Adamar did not change back until Adamar had and even then stood over him like a guard for a moment before turning back. "What is the meaning of this!" Inu Taisho yelled. He didn't wait for an answer. "I will not tolerate such foolishness in my army, certainly not from you, Chan! And you, Adamar, you are because you practically begged me to let you stay. I'm starting to think that I made the wrong choice!"

"The cat needs to remember who he's speaking to." Adamar snarled. "I am not a cadet at the bottom of the ranks."

Ember clearly heard Chan hiss again but he said nothing. Inu Taisho ignored it. "Don't you understand, you fool!" he almost screamed. "As this is your first appearance in _my_ army you _are_ a low ranking cadet! And Chan is your superior! Cat or not! So there will be no more discrimination between races! Now tell me what this is all about? Surely Chan's authority did not set your temper off that easily!"

This time neither said anything. Instead, Adamar and Chan both looked directly at Ember. Somehow she felt smaller than she already was. She tried to shrink behind Yuki but he took her arm gently but firmly and kept her in clear view of the lords. She saw Inu Taisho's temper rise dramatically. "All of this over a human!" he roared.

The few soldiers and servants who weren't a part of Ember, Suki and Tylis's original group scampered away. Chan finally spoke. His voice was not quite calm yet and had a chill to it that made the day seem cloudy and cold. Ember shivered. "He was threatening to use black magic on her." he hissed. "Magic of sorts that was banned by my people during their reign. Adamar did not feel like he should obey any laws laid down by the cats."

"Black magic," Inu Taisho hissed. "What were you planning to do with this black magic, Adamar?"

"I could change Ember into one of us, my lord. So that she could survive the birth of her child."

"That is out of the question, Adamar!" This was Lady Inu Kimi's voice. "We will not be tainting the longest recorded human blood line with magic of our kind."

The she-youkai glared between the four males. "And now that that has all been settled, ladies you may return to the kitchens and gentlemen you may return to your training. And let there be no more talk about turning humans into youkais, especially when it has been banned by all lords of Japan for hundreds of years. Despite their race." At this she fixed Adamar with a stern glare.

He did not return it. Inu Kimi looked around at them all one last time, met Ember's eyes, and then turned away and marched back up to the castle. Inu Taisho nodded in silent agreement. Yuki let go of Ember and walked with her back to the trays. He and Andronin then escorted Ember, Suki and Tylis back to the castle. Ember didn't bother saying goodbye. She was sick of being the target. She was sick of being different. She was sick of being... being human. Back in the kitchens she helped clean up but didn't say a word. When they served dinner to the soldiers nothing happened. Chow ate in stiff silence and everyone else talked in unnerving happiness. Ember left as soon as the soldiers were called back to training. She went back to the barracks and sat on her cot. Knowing her temper, Suki and Tylis didn't include her in their conversations, on looked back at her every once and a while.

To Ember's surprise she was called away by Sesshoumaru again before the inspection. She trudged off and walked up the several flights of stairs to Sesshoumaru's rooms. She was tired. She wanted nothing more than to go to bed and sleep off this terrible day. But she had to obey orders. It was in her blood. Thousands of years of her ancestors taught her that much. She knocked on Sesshoumaru's office door an entered when told to. Again he was shirtless. This time Ember was too tired and annoyed to care. He seemed to notice her agitation. Please, Ember," he said softly. "Sit down."

He pulled up his desk chair for her. With a hint of defiance in her eyes she sat in the chair she would have normally. She saw him smile very slightly and sit down in his own chair. He poured her a cup of tea and simply stared at her for a moment. Finally he spoke. "Alright, Ember," he said a little seriously. "Doors are closed. Speak your mind."

Ember didn't say a word. She'd heard about closed door conversations with Lords. Ninety nine times out of a hundred the servant never came out again. Of the ones who did come out alive they were no longer employed under that lord. To stall for time she sipped her tea. It tasted of wildberries. Sesshoumaru watched her patiently. Finally, after five minutes, Ember figured out what to say without causing too much of an uproar. "I'm just tired of being the target all the time."

"Target how?" Sesshoumaru asked, his eyes narrowing.

"For youkais. Since I'm human they always go after me. I thought Adamar's advances would be refreshing from the constant attempts at my life but as I've learned my life is in more danger than it would be if he did want to kill me."

"That doesn't necessarily mean you're always the target. Although you are right... Because of your being human the other lords do believe your life is expendable even though my family thinks differently."

"As does Adamar, apparently." She grumbled.

"No." his smile fell. "He hates humans. But the fact that he is attempting to find a human wife is not a surprise. He's had several already. I think he's trying to prove that it would be better for all involved if humans were either killed or..."

"Stop telling me these things!" Ember whimpered and curled her knees up to her chin. "It's great and all that you know, you can at least do something about it! What good is it going to do me? Nothing, that's what! All it's going to is scare me into a panic."

She felt tears well up in her eyes. She used the back of her hand to wipe them away. When she looked up again she saw that Sesshoumaru was now at the window, looking out on the grounds. "I want to help you, Ember. And right now I can only think that by doing that is by sending you away from the castle for a while. A week, maybe more, just until I've convinced my father to get Adamar out of here. He had to beg to stay here, which means that it will not take much to convince him to get sent him back. But it may take time."

"I don't want to leave, My Lord." Ember stood up. Her standing made almost no difference to her sitting, she was so short. But she took several hesitant steps towards him. "I've known nothing but this life."

Sesshoumaru turned a little to look back at her. He was unbelievably tall and his amber eyes were like melted gold. "I would never dream about sending you or one of your family members away from this castle forever. My mother was right. You are a member of the longest living human family lines ever recorded. And I'm rather proud to have you here in my family's house."

The corners of Ember's mouth twitched and she relaxed a little. But Sesshoumaru's expression didn't change. Her stomach dropped a little further. "Please don't send me away, Lord Sesshoumaru. Please?"

"Only for a short time, little one." Ember looked up. Hearing that from him did not make her shiver as it did with Adamar. "As soon as Adamar is gone I will come and get you personally. Think of it as a vacation."

Ember wrapped her arms around herself, bit her lip nervously and looked at her feet. They were bare, as always, but now they looked pathetically juvenile compared to Sesshoumaru's clothed feet. Just then Sesshoumaru reached out and took her chin softly in his clawed hand. He pulled her head up gently until she was looking into his eyes again. "You must understand this is for your own safety."

And then it happened. Ember had no idea what had caused it. Perhaps it was her complete and utterly exhausted brain from lack of sleep or perhaps it was the raging fear that Adamar was going to kill her at any moment, but the second that he had said that it was for her own safety she felt lightheaded yet strangely happy. She took a stumbling step backwards and clutched her head. In a flash Sesshoumaru had grabbed a chair so that she didn't fall to the floor. He knelt in front of her. "Are you alright?"

It had vanished the second it had happened. She blinked a few times and looked around. She nodded slowly in case the light-headedness returned. Sesshoumaru tucked some stray hair out of her face and helped her stand. "You should get to bed. We will see about your vacation tomorrow."

She headed to the door. She bowed. "Good night, my Lord." She said and walked towards the barracks.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshoumaru heard the screaming before he smelled the blood and the poison. He ran to the door, cursing himself a thousand times for he realised it was Ember's blood and Adamar's poison. He ran to the third floor to a horrible sight. Ember was lying face down on the floor. The back of her kimono was torn open and she was bleeding profusely from five deep scratches tinged slightly green. The nurse was standing, extremely pale, at the infirmary door. Adamar was glaring down at the motionless body, blood dripping from his claws. "Help her," Sesshoumaru snapped at the nurse and grabbed Adamar's throat. "Rest assured, you son of a bitch, if she dies I'll have your head to pay for it."

Adamar said nothing. He just glared coldly back at Sesshoumaru. "My Lord!" The nurse said frantically. "I need your help, my Lord. I need to move her into a bed. My Lord!"

Sesshoumaru released Adamar and lifted Ember into his arms. With the nurse reminding him over and over to do it carefully he laid her on her side onto a bed and helped her pull off Ember's clothes. Her eyes fluttered open. She immediately began to struggle and whimper in pain. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hands and held her still. She looked around in a panic. "My Lord?" she whimpered. "Wha-What's going on?"

She screamed as the nurse dolled some thick, purple liquid onto her back. The second it touched the cuts it turned pure white and the nurse paled even further. "This is not good..." she muttered to herself and began mixing powders into a bowl with water.

Sesshoumaru tried to ignore the panic in the nurse's voice. He looked into Ember's eyes. "You're going to be ok, Ember." He said calmly. "You're not going to die."

"I'm going to give you something so you'll fall asleep, ok honey?" the nurse said in a too sweet of a voice.

Ember screamed again as the nurse drove a small knife into her hip and poured a green liquid into the new wound. The effects were almost instant. Ember's eyes fluttered and she went limp. The nurse started working faster on the wounds on her back. Sesshoumaru looked up at the nurse. "Am I going to turn out to be a liar?" he asked, without any of his usual confidence or command.

The nurse didn't answer, but tears welled up in her eyes when he asked and he guessed the answer. That second Inu Kimi and Inu Taisho ran in. "We heard screaming," Inu Taisho said as Inu Kimi ran to the Nurse's side.

"Tell me what to do." She said hurriedly.

Sesshoumaru explained to his father how Ember had gotten injured. Inu Taisho was furious. He stormed out of the infirmary with Sesshoumaru on his heels. Inu Kimi had never seen so much blood come from a human before. It was like Adamar's poison was forcing her to bleed every drop of blood she had. She and the nurse poured potions and antidotes and tried to stitch the wounds but the gut kept dissolving. Finally after what felt like hours the bleeding finally slowed. Ten minutes later it stopped completely. Inu Kimi took a deep breath and sat back. She brushed her white hair out of her face, smearing blood onto her face. The young human girl was much paler than before. Her breathing was ragged and uneven but she was at least still alive. That was the important part.

The nurse handed her a wet cloth so she could wipe her hands and face. She sighed. "I'm going to kill him." the nurse hissed under her breath. "Is there not specific laws laid down by Lord Inu Taisho about using their poison in battle?"

"There probably wasn't even a battle." Inu Kimi sighed and started using the cloth to wipe the blood off Ember's back so that they could wrap them cleanly. "I doubt she even knew what hit her. Adamar probably came from nowhere and struck her down. Probably as she was on her way back from Sesshoumaru's office."

"Pardon me, my lady, but wasn't Adamar courting Ember? Seeing her alone in Lord Sesshoumaru's chambers would have gotten anyone's suspicions..."

"Don't speak like she's a common whore." Inu Kimi snapped. "Ember was in my son's _office,_" she emphasised the word dangerously. "Under _my_ orders. She is in too great a danger here so I have told my son, who is in charge of vacation time for the soldiers and servants, to send her on her own vacation until Adamar is gone."

"But he probably didn't think that, my lady. He must have..."

"I am aware of what he _must_ have thought, nurse," Inu Kimi snapped. "But it is wrong and he wrongly attacked her and he _will_ be punished."

"Yes, my Lady."

"Now what are her chances?"

The nurse looked at the girl who had started trembling. "There isn't much chance of her survival. She should have died twice already. Once from the poison and once from the loss of blood. Because of the latter she'll sleep tonight but not well. Nightmares for sure and she'll be extremely feverish. She won't be able to control her body temperature and when she wakes up she'll be extremely hungry and thirsty. So... about a hundred to one."

"Amazing..." Inu Kimi said quietly. "The magic in her blood must have diluted the poison. That must be why she was bleeding so much. The magic was forcing it out of her."

"I hope so or else I'll be draining her of poison for the next week."

Inu Kimi frowned as wiped at the blood on Ember's back. "These weren't from Adamar, were they?" she said almost absentmindedly. "They don't show any signs of poisoning and they're completely parallel."

And so they were. They were two long gashes about a foot long and both started right underneath her shoulder blades. Every second they were getting redder and redder but they never started bleeding. A second later it stopped. The nurse bent over to get a better look at them. Inu Kimi stood after a while. "Watch those new cuts. Better or worse I want to know about it. I must talk to my family."

She hurried out of the room and into the door across the hall. She could hear her husband's yells through the heavy wooden door. She opened it and stepped into the office. Sesshoumaru was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. He had also come to like the girl as she had. Perhaps even more. He looked up when she walked in. He stood up. "Is she alright?" he asked at once.

Inu Taisho and Adamar looked around. Of the two Inu Taisho looked worried as well. Inu Kimi smiled a little. "She's alive, but barely. The nurse said she might not survive the night. But she survived the poison and the blood loss so the worst is over." A growl rumbled in Adamar's throat. Inu Kimi snarled, her amber eyes burning bright red. "Does that anger you, Adamar? I pray for your life she does not die. And I pray for your father's bloodline that you learn to keep your feelings to yourself in future."

"And I pray for your own life, onna, that you would hold your tongue in a male's world." Adamar snarled.

That was a mistake. Now not only Inu Kimi's eyes were blood red. There was soon an Adamar shaped hole in the window from Sesshoumaru tackling him. Inu Taisho was right on his heels. The three inu youkais were battling in the grounds and making one hell of a noise. Adamar was no match for both Sesshoumaru and Inu Taisho who were descendents from the first inu youkai. Or so the books claimed. However it could have merely been the disadvantage in numbers. Soon Adamar was panting heavily. Sesshoumaru and Inu Taisho had not lost their energy yet. They were snarling, demanding, an apology from him. Inu Kimi was touched. She knew that Sesshoumaru, her son, would stand immediately to her side. However, even before the rumours of that human princess Izayoi she was never quite sure of Inu Taisho. She was more than please to see that his respect, for he'd never loved her, for her still stood firm enough to avenge a comment like that.

The door opened and she looked around. It was the nurse. She looked happy, confused and above all, tired. "She's awake." She said softly.

Inu Kimi narrowed her eyes and followed the nurse into the infirmary. Ember was indeed sitting up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Ember," Inu Kimi said and rushed forward.

She looked up and gave a sleepy smile. "My Lady." She said and stifled a yawn.

"How do you feel?"

"My back hurts. I don't really understand what's going on."

"Adamar attacked you. Five scratches along your back." _Scratches,_ Inu Kimi thought scathingly. _Understatement of the century. But it's better not to frighten the girl._

"It feels a lot worse than five." She whimpered and tried to reach back to touch them.

"Shortly after the worst of it two more scratches appeared. They are odd. Parallel to each other and exactly the same length. They aren't bleeding so I can't imagine how they could do you any worse."

Ember's eyes suddenly grew wide and her hand flew to her neck. "My necklace!" she yelped and jumped out of bed.

Because of her speed and lack of pain in her face Inu Kimi could have sworn that she was as lively as someone who had not just lost half their weight in blood. She began sorting through her torn and bloody clothes which, for some reason, hadn't been removed yet. After her moment of shock Inu Kimi sighed and knelt down next to the naked girl and helped her sort through the clothes. "My lady, you needn't..."

"I shall decide what I need and needn't do, Ember." Inu Kimi smiled.

Ember blinked a few times before going back to her search. After a few moments Inu Kimi felt cold metal against her hand and she pulled out a small chain of silver the clasp had snapped and the pendant was missing. Even more desperate Ember rummaged through the clothes until she found it. It was about an inch long and a centimetre wide. On it was carved symbols that looked more ancient than even the oldest language that Inu Kimi had learned in the library. "What does it mean?" she couldn't help ask.

She shrugged. "Not sure. It belonged to my mother and her mother before her and her mother before her and etcetera. I was supposed to get it for my eighteenth birthday but since they died before then they gave it to me early."

She took the silver chain from Inu Kimi and it suddenly glowed light blue and the clasp fixed itself. She smiled, added the pendant to the chain and strung it around her neck. Inu Kimi could only guess that there was some magic inside the necklace that is only activated in the hands of the owner. She could see why it meant so much to her other than being a family heirloom. She stood and curled back under the blankets. She was shivering slightly. Inu Kimi stood. "Sleep, Ember. You've lost a lot of blood in a short time."

"I don't feel tired, my Lady. A little cold, really, but that's fixable enough."

"Adrenaline." Inu Kimi said insistently. "Now sleep."

Obediently Ember rolled over onto her stomach and closed her eyes. It was a while before her breathing became deep and even. Inu Kimi stood and went back to her husband's office. The three Lords were still outside but no longer fighting. She waited patiently and when they finally re-entered they spoke like civilized people. A little tense, but civilized nonetheless. By dawn it had been arranged that Adamar would be sent home as soon as his father came to get him. Sesshoumaru didn't trust him not to actually go back to his lands without a few... Detours.

Ember woke up near the crack of dawn in a lot of pain. Whatever the nurse had given her to block the pain from her mind was beginning to wear off. She rolled stiffly to her side and sat up. She kept her eyes closed and focused on the pain. That only intensified the pain slightly but it gave her a good mental image of her wounds. She was surprised to find an extra two gashes in her under her shoulder blades even though Inu Kimi had told her about them. They spread almost all the way down her back and they felt like they were one fire or like something was growing out of them. She reached around and touched the cuts. The ones from Adamar were slightly wet with puss. But the other two were just swollen. Very, _very_ swollen. Like something was trying to erupt from them. She groaned loudly and opened her eyes. The nurse ran out from her office in a silk gown. "What is it dear?" she said soothingly. It was the kindest voice she'd ever used with her.

"My back hurts."

"Ok, hold on, dear."

The nurse grabbed a bottle and sat behind Ember. She began to rub a thick liquid on her back. Ember gasped and sighed in relief. It felt very cool on her back and soon the pain dulled to a faint throb. She then rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around. She was surprised to see Sesshoumaru lying in a bed beside hers. "Is Lord Sesshoumaru alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course, dear. He's been here for the last three days, fussing over your well being, never sleeping. He finally fell asleep about an hour ago."

"Three days?"

"Yes. We all thought the worst was over after that first day, you seemed well since you were standing. But that night you started bleeding again and since you'd already lost so much blood we thought you'd be done. Sesshoumaru wouldn't leave me or any of my assistants alone until you started breathing normally again. And then he insisted on not moving until you woke up."

"He didn't need to do that. He must have had more important things to do."

Ember lay back down on her stomach and relaxed. The nurse glared at her. She bent down and whispered; "Me thinks the lady doth protest too much."

"I don't know what that means." Ember sighed.

"It means that he's more interested in your wellbeing than you're willing to admit."

"What?"

The nurse shook her head and went back to the office. Ember yawned and relaxed against the pillows. Unfortunately she couldn't forget what the nurse had said. She wrapped her arms under her head and looked over at the sleeping inu youkai. He looked so peaceful. Not the usual stern look he would usually give everyone. She turned her head and closed her eyes again. Sleep came for her again after a little while but this time it was uneasy. Her back was sore and she felt like she had a slight fever. She curled up on her side in a fetal position and slept badly. It was Sesshoumaru who woke her up. He had placed a hand on her back and she jerked awake. His hand was cold on her back. She shivered and tilted her head to look at him. "My Lord?" she groaned in pain.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. He sat at the end of the bed and touched the ever swelling wounds carefully. It took a lot for Ember not to sigh. It was amazing how the subtle things drove her nuts. He was barely using the tips of his claws to touch her back. She felt her head start spinning again like it did the last time they were alone. This time though she wasn't standing so she couldn't fall. It was just as confusing though. "How do you feel, Ember?" he asked and removed his claws.

"Like something is trying to grow out of my back." she groaned and sat up.

On her knees she rolled her shoulders gently a few times. They cracked three times each and she shuddered. She hated the sound of cracking bones. She would not make a good soldier even if she was eligible. She would probably break down every time she killed someone. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I hate it when my bones crack."

"Does it happen often?"

"No... Not really. Every few months, or maybe a year, and it's usually my shoulders."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and touched her back, this time placing his palm against her spine, in between her shoulder blades and the parallel wounds. She rolled her shoulders again but they didn't crack. She didn't mind. "Your bones feel loose. But I did _not_ study medicine," There was a hint of amusement in Sesshoumaru's normally stoic voice and Ember laughed. "So I would not trust my judgement."

Still chuckling Ember turned so that she was sitting cross-legged in front of him. She looked up at him with her mouth open to say something but she shut it almost immediately. The way Sesshoumaru was now looking at her made every word on the tip of her tongue disappear. His eyes had softened and were no longer staring at her with a blank, emotionless face, even though his expression was still impossible to read. She cleared her throat, looked down, and readjusted the sheet covering her chest. After a while she finally found her words. "Why do you care so much about me, my Lord?" she whispered.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes..." She bit her lip nervously. "I mean... you can tell me all day that you only care because I come from a long family line but..." she hesitated.

"But, what, Ember." Sesshoumaru's voice remained the same, slightly amused, calm tone he'd used a moment ago.

"But... it feels like there's more to it... something... something else... I can't explain it."

"Perhaps," Sesshoumaru shifted on the bed, ever so slightly closer to Ember. "This will."

He moved quickly, but not so fast that Ember missed what happened. Sesshoumaru's hand extended and wrapped around the back of her neck and pulled her close. Close enough that his lips touched hers. He was so gentile Ember didn't realise he was kissing her for a second. She reacted automatically. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and her heart was doing back flips. Her head began to spin furiously by the time he pulled just far enough away to talk. "I've always been interested in your family. But you, even as a child, have made me feel like I am more than just a youkai lord. And I have always known you were more than just a human girl. For the last little while I've had these strange urges to do that." He whispered.

Ember couldn't say anything. She was still recovering from her multiple episodes of excitement, shock, fear, and happiness. She chewed her lower lip, not even knowing what to think. Sesshoumaru backed away a little but more. "Did you not want it?" he asked.

Ember's eyes widened in shock, but she still couldn't speak. She couldn't think of anything and it felt like her tongue was tied in a knot. All she could do was shakily move her right hand to touch his left. He closed his eyes, sighed and leaned in to kiss her again but he suddenly stopped. He growled slightly and the next second Sesshoumaru was standing five feet away and she was back on her stomach. A minute later Inu Kimi and Inu Taisho walked in. "Thank god, she's awake." Inu Kimi sighed and hurried to the side of Ember's bed. "How do you feel, Ember?" she asked softly.

A strangled sound came from her throat and she coughed before saying; "Like something's trying to crawl out of my back." she groaned, saying very nearly the same thing she told Sesshoumaru.

Inu Kimi placed her hand on Ember's back the same way Sesshoumaru did. Only this time the dizziness didn't come. And she kept it there longer than him. "Odd..." she said. "Your bones are loose. That's odd for a human your age. It feels like they're trying to pull themselves apart for room for something else."

"Like... more bones?" Inu Taisho asked.

"I don't know..." Inu Kimi said slowly. "But they're still shifting, even now. Sesshoumaru, go back to your training, darling, I'll take care of Ember. I want to know what's going on with her bones."

Sesshoumaru left after a minute of contemplation. Inu Kimi didn't speak for about ten minutes after they left. She bent down to speak in Ember's ear very softly. "You are covered in Sesshoumaru's scent." She said. "Inu Taisho doesn't notice because his age has dulled his senses or because he thinks that since Sesshoumaru had been around you so often that you have simply picked up his scent. But I know the truth. He kissed you... or you kissed him but the first is much more likely. And if you did not come from such a long and historical family I would tear out your spine right now." The growl in Inu Kimi's throat was so threatening Ember trembled. Not for one second did she thing that this was an idle threat. "But as it is, I know my son has interests in you and your family is ancient. So I will let you live. But I warn you, Ember that if this continues I will kill you no matter what or who you are."

Regardless of be scared shitless, Ember spoke softly. "I feel dizzy around him, my Lady." She said extremely quietly. She felt Inu Kimi freeze. "He touches me... and my head starts spinning. I can't stand or think straight. I don't know what I'm doing... but I... I don't think it's worth killing me over."

"I have killed over less." Inu Kimi snarled and stood up. "When you see Sesshoumaru again tell him to come to my office. Immediately."

"Y-yes, my Lady."

Inu Kimi left with that. Ember sat up again and watched Inu Kimi slam the door behind her. She chewed her lip nervously and wrapped the sheet around her. She pulled it off the bed and went to the window where there was a perfect view of the training grounds. Sesshoumaru was fighting with another soldier. Because of the heat both he and the soldier weren't wearing shirts. Every so often Sesshoumaru would stop the fight to explain something. By the end of an hour he was fighting better but still not able to beat Sesshoumaru. Ember went back to her bed to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next week Ember watched the training from the window as her wounds healed. She saw Tylis and Suki and the others and wished desperately she could be with them. She still hadn't seen Sesshoumaru in her room since the day Inu Kimi threatened her. But she knew he'd be coming sooner or later to see her. And he did. He came eight days after Inu Kimi threatened her. She was at the window again, watching the soldiers eating lunch. She had tied the sheet around herself as a loose kind of toga. It covered all her of her vital body parts but was extremely low in the back so that the wounds had air to breathe. Sesshoumaru entered silently so Ember didn't realise he was there until he touched her shoulder gently. She jumped and spun around. "Are you alright, Ember?" he asked.

"I... I'm fine." She lied and turned back to her bed. "Lady Inu Kimi told me to tell you that she wanted to see you in her office."

"I just came from my mother's chambers." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "What is going on?"

Ember hesitated. She didn't want to tell him that his own mother threatened her, but she didn't want to upset him either. Sesshoumaru turned her slowly to face him. His eyes were hard but kind all the same. She sighed. "Lady Inu Kimi knew you..." she hesitated. "K-kissed me. She... she said that if it ever happened again she'd kill me. And the next time I saw you... I was to send you to her."

Sesshoumaru sighed. She gently twisted out of his grip and sat down on the bed. She looked at her hands, worried about what he was thinking. Also her head was starting to spin and she didn't want to lose focus so soon. Sesshoumaru slid behind her to look at her wounds. Ember stiffened slightly. "You are afraid of my mother, Ember." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Ember nodded. "Because... because of the rumours of Lady Izayoi."

Sesshoumaru let out a long, strangled sigh. He touched her back gently, perhaps to calm himself. Or maybe to remind himself that she was human and vulnerable. Perhaps he was just trying to calm himself down. "You must understand," he finally said slowly. "My parents' mating was arranged. While they never loved each other they were content with having a family together. My mother was, and still is, the most beautiful inu youkai in the land. No one ever dreamed that she could be... replaced."

"Especially by a human?"

"_Especially_ by a human." Sesshoumaru nodded. "And now my father has gone to see her because word has reached us that she is ill. He left the day after our last meeting,"

_When we kissed..._ Ember thought.

"Which is why I haven't been able to see you lately. I've been leading the training while he is away."

"My Lord... what is this? What are we doing?"

Sesshoumaru twitched. "If you do not want this then all you have to do is tell me."

"I mean no offence, my Lord... but affection from a youkai lord got me here. And Lady Inu Kimi threatened to kill me if your affection continued."

"But you _do_ want it."

Ember couldn't speak. Her head had started spinning again. She closed her eyes and tried to focus. "I feel dizzy again." She groaned. "Always around you, My Lord. I don't understand..."

"You're ill, Ember. Dehydrated."

"Yeah, but it didn't happen all last week." Her back started aching fiercely. She closed her eyes tightly to concentrate on her words. "It only happens when I'm around you."

"Ember." Sesshoumaru said warningly. "Your back... It's burning. Nurse!"

Sesshoumaru backed off from Ember a second before the nurse came in. Ember suddenly screamed. The pain was unbearable. Something was definitely trying to erupt out of her back. Sesshoumaru and the nurse could only watch as the two, ever growing, parallel wounds rip open. To both of their surprise two wings, the feathers as red as her hair and damp with some type of liquid, grew slowly from the wounds. Ember was still screaming pain. Inu Kimi ran in and stood, open mouthed at Ember's growing wings. Ten minutes later, which felt like hours and hours, the wings stopped growing and Ember sat whimpering. The wings were enormous. As Ember was only five feet tall, the fifteen foot long and seven foot wide wings looked even bigger than they really were. They hung limp off her body and on the floor. The fire red feathers slowly drying and becoming almost fluffy and light. Light enough to lift.

The three youkais stared at her with amazement. She had this new look about her. It was the look of someone who had just finished a session of chemotherapy and yet, she had a brilliant radiance about her. She was covered in sweat and yet she smelled like a flower garden. It took them all a long time to realise what they were looking at. "She's not human." The nurse finally said in a stunned whisper.

"An angel." Inu Kimi whispered. "I thought they were all killed off.

"I don't feel so good..." Ember groaned.

She rolled over and vomited spectacularly onto the floor, barely missing her newly fledged wings. The nurse grabbed a mop. Sesshoumaru stepped forward to help her lie down, the wings spread out on the floor. Inu Kimi could only stare. "Hundreds of years," she said softly. "Of watching her family grow and all of those self pregnancies and we never guessed."

"There was no reason to guess. There have been no records of an angel in thousands of years." Sesshoumaru snapped.

Ember opened her eyes. "I'm an angel?"

"It would make sense, considering the spell we thought was on her. It kept her true identity hidden and kept her family line intact." Sesshoumaru explained. "Who knows if there are other angels out there, never knowing but continuing to survive simply because of spontaneous pregnancies? Sleep, Ember. You really need it now."

"If I fall asleep I fall asleep. Keep talking."

The corner of Sesshoumaru's mouth twitched but he dared not laugh around his mother. "There's not much more to say," he said. "Adamar's poison must have forced the spell to break and force her true angel ability to the surface."

"Never thought I'd be thanking him for doing this to me." Ember chuckled.

Sesshoumaru growled. "He risked your life. He nearly killed you, angel or not."

"Don't tell him." Inu Kimi said quickly. "If he knows she's an angel then he'll claim her as an eligible mate. She's now strong enough to bear a giant's child."

"That is not a pleasant thought." Ember grumbled.

"Not to mention she'll live as long as we do so he'd have plenty of time to get her to have his children."

Ember absorbed that information. She felt extremely happy for that, oddly enough. She'd never thought much about immortality. She'd thought plenty of time about her own mortality but nothing about living forever. But now she couldn't help but think about it. If she were immortal like Sesshoumaru she might have a chance... she shook her head physically to clear her thoughts. Thankfully for her Sesshoumaru took it as her trying to stay awake and stood up. "Mother, we will continue this conversation in my office. Ember needs her sleep."

He tucked some stray hair out of her face and left with his mother. Ember sighed and untied the blanket so she could relax easier. She pulled her blanket around her and closed her eyes. But she was too curious. She sat up and focused on her wings. They felt like an extra pair of arms, only... really, _really_ big. She lifted them with no effort at all and flexed. She could feel every feather and when she flexed stretch out. The three main layers of feathers created a thick covering that kept her wings warm and could easily keep the rest of her warm if she folded them against her. Because of their size she would be able to fly after a lot of practice.

But they were enormous. She wouldn't be able to fit through any doors. She'd be stuck in the stupid infirmary for the rest of her life. That second the wings folded back into her body in ten seconds. It didn't even hurt. She reached around and touched the wounds. They were no longer swollen and it no longer hurt. In fact, she felt better than she ever had in her life. She stood up with the sheet and stretched. "Get back in bed, Ember!" the nurse snapped, who had been watching her.

"I feel fine though." Ember laughed. "I want to go outside."

"You are not well! And you don't have any clothes!"

Ember scowled and got back into bed. Sleep did not come easily. When the nurse went back to her office she stood up, wrapped her sheet around her again and let her wings out. The second time it did not hurt at all. It felt like cool water pouring down her back. She sat on a stood with her knees on her chest and stared out the window. It was dinner time. Normally she would be serving dinner to her usual ten. She could see them, along with Suki and Tylis. She sighed and wished she could be out there with them. She wanted to be there with them.

It was after the sun went down when Sesshoumaru came back to the infirmary. Ember was still sitting at the window. Her wings were splayed out behind her. They were beautiful. Every feather in their proper place. Sesshoumaru wondered if she could tell that he was there. He approached her and kissed her cheek. She jumped a little but smiled all the same. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Amazing. I feel great. I would like to get back outside but I have no clothes which apparently means I can't leave."

"Personally I'd rather you not walk around the grounds naked either."

Ember laughed and turned to him. She looked happy. At least, she was smiling. Her red eyes twinkled with something other than happiness though. "I can pull my wings back into my body. And bring them out again. It didn't hurt the second time."

"That is excellent news."

"So is hearing that I'll live longer than a few decades."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru stepped closer and touched her waist. "You're not human at all. Which means you and I are more eligible to be together than we ever thought."

"I still don't think it's a good idea. Like I said..."

"Because of Adamar's affection you're in here. And you think I'm going to hurt you in a similar way." Sesshoumaru sighed. "You must understand that I would never hurt you."

"Adamar said that too."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and let out another breath. Ember felt herself shrink back. She had a feeling that every time he did that he wasn't happy. "Sorry..." she muttered.

She looked down at her hands and tried not to panic. She was always made mistakes in this kind of thing. She just simply had no experience in this kind of thing. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. "How badly do you want to get outside?" he asked.

She smirked a little. "Not badly enough to go parading naked."

He chuckled. "If you fold those wings back into your body I'll take you for a walk outside. As long as you're back by dawn or the nurse will have my head."

The wings were gone in a second. Ember stood, which actually made her shorter. Sesshoumaru reached around her and opened the window. Her jaw dropped. "You're kidding me, right?" she whispered. "I am not jumping out of that window."

"Of course you're not. But _I _will and I'll keep you in my arms while we fall."

"Wouldn't it be easier to go out the door?"

Sesshoumaru stepped just a little closer and pulled her closer to him. "We go out the door we go right past Adamar's room. I want you to stay as far away from him as possible jumping out the window is a logical way to do that."

"Jumping out the window sounds terrifying." Ember said so softly she was surprised he heard her.

"That's why I'm here."

Before she could say anything again Sesshoumaru lifted her off her feet, right against his chest and leapt out of her window. Ember clutched to his chest and screamed. She expected a hard landing which would leave her aching for hours after but it didn't happen. She felt him land before her feet hit the ground. It was soft and gentile. She looked up at him and felt her face go hot. He was close. He was close enough to kiss. She wanted to back off... she told herself to step away... but she couldn't. Despite her thoughts she let him draw closer. His lips touched hers again. Not nearly as long as last time, but just as romantically. After barely a second after their lips connected he backed away and started walking away. Ember walked behind him. There was a slight smile on her face. She let her wings out again and breathed in the fresh air.

She watched Sesshoumaru's back. She could not describe him in any words. He was just too damn beautiful. Almost too beautiful to be fair. Childishly she pouted. He was taller than her. Too tall her liking but she was always plagued by her short stature. His hair was silky and long. And while hers was long too it wasn't healthy as she wasn't fed as well as one of the lords. And his eyes... his gorgeous eyes. She would kill for eyes half as beautiful as his. She sighed and stopped to shake her head again. Sesshoumaru turned to her. "Is anything wrong, Ember?" he asked.

"Why is this happening?" she whispered. "It's all going so fast."

Sesshoumaru walked slowly towards her and touched her cheek. She looked up at him. "Do you doubt my affection?"

She hesitated. All her knowledge about what to say at the right time to the right people did not extend to this. None of her ancestors have ever had a relationship with a lord. What was she supposed to say to this? She chewed her lip for a moment. "For eighteen years I have been found unwanted except by my mother and my grandmother. And then Adamar becomes interested sexually. He starts using magic, I didn't even know magic existed. Then I learn my mother and grandmother both have husbands. Secret meetings in your office. The dizziness. Adamar attacks me. You... you kiss me. And now I'm an angel out of nowhere and you show me more affection. It's... it's all happening way too fast. How am I supposed to know what's right, let alone what's going on."

"You want answers."

"Yeah. But I don't know what to expect anymore. My whole world has been turn upside down and inside out. All I want is to go back to my lowly job as a servant. Even the usual death threats. I just want my... not so normal life back. Instead of an even weirder life."

"That makes no sense."

"Weird is normal for me. Weirder than that... that is weird for me."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly. He stroked her cheek softly. "My answers are too easy. Way too easy. You won't be satisfied with them."

"I just want answers, my Lord."

Sesshoumaru sighed. He took her hand and pulled her to a tree. He faced her and lifted her up onto a branch so that they could see each other eye to eye, literally. Her wings still reached the ground. Ember's head spun ridiculously fast when he touched her waist and lifted her onto the branch so she had to close her eyes to stay focussed and keep from falling off the tree. "Open your eyes, Ember." He said dangerously. She did immediately and looked into his molten gold eyes. "The dizziness you feel around me. My suddenly being attracted to you. It all has to do with the true mate theory. Basically every non human is born with a mate already chosen for them, whether they've already been born or not. But they could be anywhere around the world. That's why it's only a theory. I only know of one time of it being proven. That's why I didn't believe it when you said you felt dizzy around me. First because we thought you were human and because it's only happened once."

"I don't know what this means." Ember closed her eyes again. "Are you trying to say that we're destined to be together? But... we've known each other all my life. How could we have not known this by now?"

"Because before Adamar came along we never had an opportunity to speak alone. To get close... Physically."

Sesshoumaru was edging nearer until he said than in which he backed off and turned his back on her. Ember was suddenly able to think clearly. "You're right." She snapped. "This _is_ too easy. This all wraps into a neat little bundle which explains your insistence on keeping me safe and out of Adamar's clutches. And you were right before, the dizziness is obviously because of my malnutrition and illness. Not being human has _nothing_ to do with... _Oh shit!_"

Ember lost her balance and fell backwards off the tree branch. She landed right on her back and swore even louder. Sesshoumaru smiled slightly, walked over and sat beside her head. She scowled and looked up at him. "Am I right or am I just avoiding the inevitable?" she asked quietly.

"For the time being I think it will be safer for us both to avoid the inevitable. In the space of ten minutes you went from a lowly servant to a highly ranked Lady of the West."

"What?" Ember sat up quickly.

"You're an angel. By blood right you should be in my father's place." Sesshoumaru said that much too calmly.

"No, I shouldn't be. I should be doing my simple job of serving tea and meals." Ember snapped angrily.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. Ember didn't care anymore. This was all too damn convenient and her true identity made it all work out for him. She had the feeling that she was going to end up as the play thing for Sesshoumaru and/or end up dead. She'd rather anger him to the point that he'd kill her quickly than be tortured in his bed. She fixed an angry look on her face and waited for him to open his eyes. But he didn't and he spoke very fast with his eyes still shut. "It is obvious that you do not believe me about the true mate theory or that you are above even my father in status. In the next couple weeks you will be enlightened."

Ember scoffed but quickly turned it into a cough. She folded her wings back into her body as her back was beginning to hurt. "Dawn is coming. Didn't you say I had to be back by then?"

She started walking back to the castle. She was only ten feet away from the front doors when Sesshoumaru lifted her into his arms, bride style, and jumped back through the infirmary window. He did not let her down right away, however. He carried her to the bed and lowered her onto her back. He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. She was expecting the head spinning and it came and she naturally kissed back. One hand moved to the back of her neck to keep her kissing him while the other hand slipped to her waist. She gasped as his hand reached her waist in surprise and he took advantage to slip his tongue against hers. She arched her back, gasping again. Sesshoumaru pulled her closer to him but pulled his lips away. His forehead touched hers and his eyes bored into hers. Her breathing was shallow. She couldn't tell if it was because of his affection or because she was scared of him. "Remember my touch, Ember." He said darkly. "And in a couple weeks when I come back you tell me that you don't believe in the true mate theory."

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked out of the infirmary. Ember had no idea what that meant. But she was too exhausted to think. She lay back on the pillows and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Ember woke to the door being thrown open. "Up!" Inu Kimi yelled and added in an undertone. "Just put it there. Get up, Ember!"

Ember sat up, holding the sheet to her chest. "What's going on?" she groaned and started rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"You need a bath, food and new clothes." Inu Kimi said quickly but completely in control.

She grabbed Ember's arm, dragged her out of the bed and pulled the sheet away. Ember yelped and tried to cover herself up. "Bath first." She decided. She turned to the two men behind her. "Bathe her. I want every inch of her clean. Including her hair."

"My lady!" Ember yelped again. "I can bathe myself!"

"The boys are castrated, my dear, you have no need to worry about that."

Ember's jaw dropped as the boys pulled her into a side room and drew her a hot bath. The taller one knelt in and whispered very quietly; "We don't really need to bathe you. You can do that yourself. But we will make sure you're as clean as she wants before we go back out there. We'll just stand at the window until you're done."

_Thank you,_ Ember mouthed and he smiled.

It took them a solid hour for Ember to be clean to the two boys' satisfaction. They were kind and gentile but they cleaned places Ember didn't even realise she had. So when she came out of the bath she was almost sparkling. Still naked but now cold she stood shivering in the middle of the infirmary and thoroughly unimpressed. Inu Kimi offered her a plate of food. "Eat while these ladies measure you for new clothes. Boys, you can leave."

Ember grabbed an apple and took a huge bite, not even caring about showing off her body. She was starving. She didn't even care that two women came up to her and started practically feeling her up by measuring her. Inu Kimi talked the whole time, telling them that Ember's clothes hat to be extremely low in the back but covers up all the vital parts. Ember finished eating the apple by the time the women started wrapping a creamy coloured clothes around her. Thirty minutes later Ember was dressed in the same cream coloured fabric with black stitching on the borders. The black stitching wrapped around her neck to hold the fabric up. It fell down to just blow her knees in the front but went to the floor in the back. It split just past her butt and showed off plenty of her legs and all of her back. Her wounds were highly visible but her beauty definitely cancelled them out. As she looked herself in the mirror and turned slowly she couldn't imagine ever looking more beautiful in her life. But there was one problem. "My Lady," she said slowly. "As beautiful as this dress is it simply isn't practical for my line of work."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I'm sure Sesshoumaru already explained that you are no longer in employment in this castle. I am to teach you to be a lady of the court as I may not be here much longer."

"My Lady?" Ember asked nervously. "I... I'm just a servant girl."

"Not anymore." Inu Kimi snapped. "You are now a lady of the court. Now come."

Ember walked towards her but Inu Kimi immediately told her to stop. "Don't walk like a servant, anymore, Ember. Walk with your back straight, your head high and proud. Pick up your feet, that's it, and don't look down, dear. Heel toe, heel toe and et cetera."

Ember carefully took steps that seemed so inefficient compared to her usual, quick, shuffling footsteps. She'd only taken ten steps and her back already hurt. To her, Ember thought this was a complete waste of time. But Inu Kimi seemed satisfied for once.

Sesshoumaru growled. He felt like shit. Because he had accepted the true mate theory and that he was true mates with Ember the effects struck him a lot faster than they would her. However her symptoms would be a lot worse. She would get dangerously ill and more lightheaded than when she was around him. She wouldn't be able to stand, think, eat, drink... nothing. In a month she would be nothing but skin and bone. She would be emotionally unstable. She would be more than happy to see him. And while Sesshoumaru did not want to force her into anything like Adamar was trying to do... he was more than interested to know how Suki and Andronin felt about each other. What it was like to be truly loved.

He looked north. He'd travelled two days south to separate himself from Ember so she could get a good idea of what the theory will do to her if she didn't accept it. However he already wanted to go back so he didn't have to deal with the pain of being away from her. He hated it. He also hated being away from his mother while his father was on the brink of being disloyal. Something that has never happened in the history of the Western Lands. He growled again and took a few more steps south. He had to stay away from the castle and stay away from her. Three weeks, that was all. He was a strong, independent youkai who would not be dragged home like a whipped dog by a woman.

Or maybe he would...

Ember groaned and pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. Her legs, back, neck and head hurt. All of Monday and Tuesday was dedicated to learning to walk like a royal. It was painful but beneficial. She could now "float" as Inu Kimi called it, without having to think about it. It just came naturally after two days of being snapped at constantly for doing it wrong. But at a price. Certain muscles were not used to how she was walking and her body ached. It also didn't help that she had been measure ten times since getting her first dress for multiple dresses. The others were not like the first. They weren't low in the back and loose. They were tighter, more flattering. One, Ember's favourite, was black. It was figure fitting and floor length. The sleeves came all the way to her hands and one part wrapped around her middle fingers to keep the sleeves down. And while it was still very low in the back it was also low in the front and was apparently enough to knock any man on his back. Ember had no idea what that meant, but it she loved it and wore it nearly every day.

She had been moved out of the infirmary and into her own room on the same floor as Inu Kimi's rooms. It frustrated Ember to no end. She repeated over and over again that she was content with sleeping in the barracks. But it was not good enough for Inu Kimi so Ember got her own room. And, as Inu Taisho and Sesshoumaru were still away, Inu Kimi was needed that day so Ember was given a day off. Her only orders were that she was not to leave her room as Adamar was still in the castle. The only thing she could do is call for some servants to her rooms. And she took complete advantage of that. After dressing in her first dress, the loose, cream coloured one she sent one of the maids for Suki and Tylis.

They came up and when they saw her their jaws dropped. Then Suki turned angry. "You bitch!" she shouted. "You did it, didn't you?"

Completely confused Ember took a step back. "Did... Did what?" she stuttered.

"You let Adamar have you! I knew that his mood wasn't right, I _knew_ it!"

"What are you talking about, Suki?"

"You let Adamar take you as a mate! That's why Lord Sesshoumaru hasn't been around lately and why Adamar has been so happy!"

Ember laughed. She didn't know why but she was suddenly so happy that she understood what Suki was talking about. "I am not Adamar's mate." She laughed. "I thought we were all clear that I shouldn't... and wouldn't... let him have me."

"So where have you been? Why haven't you come for your duties? Why are you in one of these rooms? Why are you in a _dress_?" Suki almost screamed.

"Suki, please, calm down and listen to me." Ember grabbed each of her friends' hands and pushed them into chairs. "I need you to sit because you might fall over after seeing this and there is no other way to explain what's going on."

Tylis frowned, looking confused and Suki simply glowered. Sighing, Ember let her wings out. As her wings were so large she had been given a larger room to accommodate them. Her two friends were shocked into their jaws hanging stupidly open again. Ember sighed and bit her lip nervously and waited for them to say something. Tylis moved first. She stood up and walked up to Ember's wings. She touched the place where they came out of her back then touched the feathers. Suki could just sit there, staring. "Oh my god." Tylis finally said. "You're... an angel!"

"I know, right?" Ember laughed again. "Surprise for us all."

"But... that means..." Suki hesitated.

"I'm a lady of the court." Ember said and sat down on her usual stool.

Tylis continued to check out the fire red wings coming out of Ember's back. "You went from lowly servant to an angel and a lady of the court in one week?" Tylis whispered.

"More like ten minutes. At least, that's how long it took for my wings to grow out the first time."

"So now we are below you." Suki said lowly.

"No..." Ember whispered. "No! You are my best friends. I will never be any higher than you. In fact, if I'm allowed, I want you two right there beside me for every decision I make. The two of you know more about the ways of the world than I ever will so if I can have that privilege I will take full advantage of it."

"We know nothing compared to them." Tylis snorted and sat down again. "And it's not like Lord Inu Taisho or Lord Sesshoumaru or Lady Inu Kimi would allow it."

"Once I'm lady of the court would it matter?"

"But you'll always be an outcast." Suki said urgently. "You did exactly what ever single royal didn't want. You rose from a lowly servant to the highest of the high. They will never accept what you say until you prove yourself. And even then they'll probably never allow you to be a part of them. You'll be lucky if they don't _kill_ you!"

"Why would they kill her?" Tylis asked.

"Angels are supposed to be extinct. They were hunted and exterminated by the cats when they took over from the angels. The dogs made sure of that as well when they took over from the cats. They wanted to make sure there was no one left to replace them. Of course they never realised that the one person who could do that has been serving them tea for hundreds of thousands of years!"

Ember considered the information for a good long while. Long enough for Tylis to get uncomfortable and speak. "I'm still curious to why Adamar is so happy considering this." She said slowly.

"Oh, he probably doesn't know. I think Lady Inu Kimi and Lord Sesshoumaru told him that I was dead or dying because of what happened."

"Right, he boasted about that too. That first day he was oh so smug. We didn't believe him because the next day he shut up about it but still looked smug. Some of us figured that he that you survived and from fear of your life you accepted... like me..." Suki looked sheepishly at her hands. "Others just thought you were dead,"

"Like me." Tylis shifted in her seat.

"And Yuki and Chan were closest to what really happened. They figured that Lady Inu Kimi and Lord Sesshoumaru were lying to keep you safe, but they couldn't exactly say why."

Suddenly Tylis jumped up. "Shit, Suki, we're going to be late!"

"We'll come talk to you later, ok, Ember?" Suki jumped up.

Ember nodded and watched her friends go. She felt lonely again. She stood up and walked around her room. She circled it once before grabbing a strategically placed book about court history and flopped, face down on her bed and opened the book.

Friday: Ember was starting to feel ill. Perhaps it was the strenuous exercise, mentally and physically. Wednesday evening they started dancing and language lessons. Ember was uncomfortable at first with the dancing as Inu Kimi was acting as the male part. She was tall like the real men of the court, but she was very slender, which made some of her moves imprecise. But she was just as stern a teacher with dancing as she was at walking she snapped at every wrong step and snapped louder when Ember looked down at her feet or anywhere away from Inu Kimi's face. Language and history was simple for her. Her mother had taught her several languages and a lot about history. The worst of it was that she didn't know proper terms for anything and her manners, though pretty good, were atrocious for court life.

However every day the sickening feeling was getting worse. By the end of the week, though, she couldn't stand without wanting to throw up. But she did. She forced herself through hours of dancing and other lessons. The worst of it all was that she couldn't help but miss Sesshoumaru. Tylis and Suki were great friends but they weren't as knowledgeable about the word or the way of the courts. Inu Kimi was knowledgeable about both those things but she wasn't very kind. In fact... she didn't seem like she cared at all about Ember or what she thought. All she cared about was getting Ember ready for the courts.

Sesshoumaru, however, was smart and quiet. He knew how things worked, in the courts and out. He could never get past as a servant but knew exactly when to keep his mouth shut and simply listen. Ember liked this of him. She could only hope that he would help her when she became a true lady of the court. As she felt like Inu Kimi was on the edge of leaving the Western Court she dearly hoped that Sesshoumaru would be willing to help her.

"NO! WRONG!" Inu Kimi snapped as Ember stumbled. "Keep your head _up_ and your shoulders _down_. Look relaxed and determined. Not terrified and clumsy!"

Ember had just about had enough. She was not raised to do this. She _was_ terrified and clumsy. She was _not_ relaxed and determined. She was just a servant. The dress she was wearing was tight, almost too tight to breathe. Definitely too tight to let her wings out which was her usual response to stress like this. That was probably why Inu Kimi had her wear it. She tried to shift the corset so she could breathe easier but Inu Kimi snapped again. "And don't be moving your dress like that. It's perfect the way it is now _leave it_!"

Ember let her hands drop into fists. White hot anger had risen into her chest and took over her voice. "That's enough!" she snapped. "I am sick of you bossing me around and expecting me to pick it up immediately! You've have hundreds of years to perfect this, I've had one week. A little compassion would be great!" The look on Inu Kimi's face made the rational part of her want to cry and run away. But her anger was hot enough to set her surroundings on fire. Before Inu Kimi could speak Ember went off on a second rant. "It is _not_ my fault that Lord Inu Taisho has chosen a human over you and that you want to leave forever. It is _not _my responsibility to take over what you hate to do. I'm a _servant_! Not a bloody princess or a lady or anything like that... Like _you_! I _am_ terrified and clumsy. I'm just a bloody human. I don't care what the wings say. I'm a human. I was born as a human, raised as a human, and _treated_ like a human for eighteen years! And now in one week you want me to walk, talk, dance, eat and overall _pretend_ to be one of you. I can't do that! I'm done! If you want to kill me, go ahead but I am done with all of this! So just leave me alone and stop taking your problems out on me!"

With that Ember turned and stormed out of the hall, up the stairs and into her room again. She went straight to a waste bucket and vomited violently. She didn't understand how there could be so much to throw up since she hadn't eaten all day. She spat into the bucket and began to peel off the skin tight dress. Instead of worrying about hanging it up she almost ran back to the pale and vomited again. She curled up naked under the blankets and began to cry.

An hour later she was still whimpering, crying and vomiting. She heard to door open and cried; "Go away!"

"Hardly a way to greet the Lord of the Western Lands."

It was Inu Taisho. She didn't care and snapped at him to go away again but she felt him sit on the bed beside her. "I heard about your true form." He said. "Who would have known?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's all make fun of the slave." She growled bitterly and sat up, holding a sheet against herself. She felt cold and clammy. "Are you here because of what I said to Lady Inu Kimi?"

"Sort of." Inu Taisho frowned slightly. He didn't speak for a while but Ember didn't care. Nothing he said could make her feel any worse. How wrong she was. "Izayoi's pregnant. Inu Kimi has left the castle. You must take your place as the Lady of the Court now."

Ember felt her stomach drop to her feet. "No..." she whimpered. "I can't! I'm a slave! My Lord, you have to find someone else!"

"There is no one but you." Inu Taisho shook his head. "You must accept it."

He stood up and left the room, leaving Ember crying and feeling worse than before. She didn't know how long she sat there crying before she started vomiting again. She lay in her bed quivering for hours... It felt like days. The next thing she knew there was another knock on the door. She only groaned and Suki walked in. She was carrying a bowl and a cloth. She draped the wet cloth on her forehead. "Who is it?" she asked sharply.

"What are you talking about?" Ember snapped back.

"The True Mate Theory. Who is it?"

"How did you know?"

Suki snorted. "You don't honestly think Andronin and I are practical together, do you? We complement each other, yes and we do love each other... but we wouldn't have mated if it weren't for that."

"You and Andronin are...?"

"Of course!" Suki yelled. "That's why I can tell when someone else is being affected by it. Now who is it? surely it can't be someone terrible can it? It's not Adamar is it?"

"No... Thank god..."

"Then who?"

Ember hesitated. But Suki gave her a suddenly soft look. "I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise."

She chewed her lip for a mere second before saying softly; "Lord Sesshoumaru..."

_*******CRASH*******_

Suki had dipped the cloth back into the bowl and in the process of drawing it out knocked the bowl to the floor. She ignored it and sat on the bed. "Lord Sesshoumaru? As is Lord Inu Taisho's and Lady Inu Kimi's son? As in the future Lord of the Western Lands? As in cold, heartless bastard Sesshoumaru?"

"Suki!"

Ember sat up and regretted it immediately. She vomited into the bucket that Suki was barely able to put between them. Once able to talk she looked up. "You mustn't talk about our Lords that way, Suki. They are good to us. Better than any of the other Lords would."

"Be that as it may but he is still cold, heartless and a bastard."

"Lord Inu Taisho will have you fired for such insolence, Suki!" Ember covered her ears and started chewing her lip again.

Suki almost glared down at her young friend. She was, indeed, so young. She had no idea what the real world was like. She met her mother's and grandmother's husbands and learned she was an angel. But that was nothing compared to what she had coming for her. Especially if she accepted Sesshoumaru as her mate and took over Inu Kimi's role as the Lady of the Western Lands. She was in for a big surprise. Being fired by Inu Taisho should be the least of her worries. She sighed. "My point is that we're talking about the same person. And that Sesshoumaru's being a coward. He shouldn't have abandoned you. He knows what happens."

"I didn't believe him. He said that when he returned in a few weeks that I would believe him."

"And do you?"

"I don't know." Ember groaned and clutched her head. "It's too damn convenient. None of this is supposed to happen to me. I was just supposed to live and die like any one of my other ancestors. Why is it me? Why is everything happen so fast?"

"It always does." Suki said very softly. "When Andronin and I discovered this we thought it was right after we decided to tolerate each other. You couldn't get us in the same room together then. And then we were both in the situation you're in now. If there is one thing I have learned is that the True Mate Theory is _always_ too convenient. And I'm gonna kill him when he gets back. He should know not to do that kind of thing."

"We must respect his decisions." Ember persisted.

Suki gave her a withering look. "You _would_ make the perfect mate for the lords." She said scathingly. "Even in their absence you're metaphorically kissing their asses."

Ember laughed. "It's habit. I'm sorry. I'm so used to being threatened all the time that when someone does speak poorly about them I'm used to defending them."

"No kidding." Suki pushed Ember back onto the bed. "Rest. If you can, eat the soup. It should help but you need more rest than anything else. I'll come see you soon and I promise I'll speak to Lord Sesshoumaru when he returns."

Ember smiled and curled up under the blankets.


	7. Chapter 7

He couldn't do it anymore. Sesshoumaru snarled, gripped an over grown poplar in his massive jaws and ripped it from its resting place. It made him feel better about the pain coursing through his body. He suddenly felt an irritating prick in his ear. He raised a paw and swatted the flea, Mioga, one of his father's advisors and friends, from his ear. He growled at the parasite. "Lord Sesshoumaru," Mioga said pleasantly. "Good evening."

Sesshoumaru snapped at the flea and nearly caught him in his jaws but Mioga had leapt onto his nose trembling. "Apparently not." He quivered. "I merely wished to see how the young master was getting along."

_Why father tolerates such pathetic company is beyond me! It is a wonder that I haven't killed him yet either. Idiot, blood lusted fool of a bug. _Sesshoumaru thought to himself disdainfully and growled at Mioga.

"I guess not too well considering the circumstances." Mioga wondered aloud in his fear.

_Circumstances?_ Sesshoumaru's ears perked a little. _Surely he does not know about Ember. He hasn't been to the palace in years. But for all I know he could have been hiding in father's fur for months. What news, Mioga. Tell me! _He barked as he thought the last two words and Mioga leapt away from him. Sesshoumaru was back in his human form and squishing the flea between his thumb and forefinger in a second. "What news." He said in his usual stoic yet deadly tone.

Mioga was stuttering so badly that Sesshoumaru could only make out a few words. "Your mother... gone... Izayoi... pregnant... hanyou... half brother..."

Sesshoumaru's hand curled into a fist, crushing Mioga. Izayoi pregnant? Inu Kimi gone? That meant his father was a traitor... and Ember was the Lady of the West. He had to get back now! "My lord?" Mioga muttered through Sesshoumaru's hand. "Would you please let me go?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his hand at the squished flea. He was slightly surprised to see him there. He tossed him away and began to run as fast as he could even then it was a several hour trip before he got there. He did not greet any of the cheers of his return and ran up to the infirmary. But she wasn't there anymore. He could smell that. But there was Suki walking towards him. She didn't look too happy to see him. "So you're back." she said coldly. "Finally."

Sesshoumaru growled in warning. How dare she snap at him! She scoffed. "Go ahead and growl." She snapped. "But I'm not letting you leave again. You were gone way too long. You could have killed her. She's barely skin and bone now."

"Is she alright? She hasn't..."

"She's still alive... for now. But if she doesn't eat something soon she's going to die."

"How has she been of late?"

"The last three days she's been in a fever and hasn't slept well. She's delirious. She's been crying out your name and begging for you to help her."

"And what about the rest of the..."

"Oh no!" Suki snapped, sidestepped him and began pushing him up the stairs. "You're not getting away that easy! You march up to her room now and explain yourself! And for heaven's sake get her to eat!"

Suki pushed and shoved Sesshoumaru all the way up to Ember's room, giving him orders the whole way up. Sesshoumaru didn't have a chance to argue until she opened the door and pushed him into Ember's room. But when he saw Ember in the bed he felt all of his anger seep out of him. Ember was curled up under a thick layer of blankets, yet still shivering. Her face was pale and she was sweating slightly. Her hair, though never quite at the shine his was, had now lost every drop of its lustre. It was lank and dull. Her lips too looked dry and withered compared to how they usually were. Sesshoumaru took a step closer and saw that her wings were lying beside her on the bed. Some of the feathers were turning black. Like a fire that was going out with nothing but the ashes and a few sparks left.

Sesshoumaru felt his heart skip a beat in guilt. He ventured forward and sat beside the quivering girl. He touched her shoulder gently and she opened her eyes. The once fiery red that could burn a hole in his heart was now black like a few of her feathers. She looked up at him. "My... My lord? Is... Is that you?" she whimpered.

"Yes, Ember." He said softly. "I'm here. Always for you."

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Can't you just let me die? That was your plan, wasn't it?"

"No, never. I never wanted any of this to happen."

Ember looked up at him. There wasn't even a spark left in her eyes. "Are you happy to know that I believe you? Or is there something else?"

"I don't expect you to believe me, but I promise that I never wanted you hurt. I only wanted you to see. But... that doesn't even explain it..." he closed his eyes and sighed. "I can only explain it in human terms, Ember."

He opened his eyes and Ember stopped breathing. His eyes were soft, like they've never been before. Filled with some kind of feeling. She was so taken by his eyes that she nearly missed his words. "I love you." He said softly.

Almost immediately Ember began to feel better. The nausea settled and the dizziness stopped. She felt like she could sit up and she did. Sesshoumaru touched her cheek with his clawed hand. He sighed sadly. "Suki was right. I have been gone for too long. The theory has not been kind to you."

"Nor you, my lord."

She raised her hand, hesitated, and then reached out to touch his hair. Though it was still sleeker, softer and more lustrous than hers even on a good day, it had lost some of its shine. How long had he been gone? How long have they been separated? She no longer knew nor cared. He was back and that was all that mattered. Sesshoumaru, sensing her thoughts, pulled her into his arms and held her close. "Forgive me, Ember." He whispered in her ear.

Outside the door Suki smiled to herself. She heard Sesshoumaru apologise and ask Ember for her forgiveness. She could deal with that. She stood up and walked back down to the kitchens.

Over the next week Sesshoumaru and Ember talked. They were almost always in each other's company. Ember's appetite returned to her and they both stayed in her room to eat and enjoy the company of one another. Ember talked long about how she wasn't ready to be a Lady of the court but how she did enjoy the new clothes. Slowly the lustre returned to her hair and wings and the fire in her eyes returned. They did not often tell each other about their true feelings for each other, as they were both rather private, but they could feel it.

Sesshoumaru had taken over her dancing lessons. He said that his mother had wasted her time teaching her everything else. All the court ladies cared about was dancing, flirting and gossiping. Dancing with Sesshoumaru was a completely different sensation than it had been with Inu Kimi. He was taller, for one. For another, he was actually a male so he knew the leading part of dancing much better. But he often grew bored with dancing. He constantly reminded her that most of the lords did and that she must be able to keep and interesting conversation while dancing. The easiest way to do this was to get them to start monologuing. A technique that meant that the lords started talking about themselves and wouldn't stop until the dance was over. Ember immediately guessed that Sesshoumaru never got caught in a monologue about himself and probably used the technique himself with countless other women.

It was Wednesday when Ember and Sesshoumaru found themselves in her room again. They were talking while she was grooming her wings. She only plucked a broken shaft from her primaries that had been causing her pain for her for a while when there was a knock on the door. She allowed them to come in and a young servant name Kyoko bowed to Sesshoumaru. "My lord, Lord Inu Taisho has asked me to send you to his office. You too Lady... I mean Ember."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows at Ember. She shrugged. The first day Sesshoumaru had been back and started feeling better she'd told the other servants and insisted that they continue to call her Ember and never address her as a lady. Some of them found this amusing and others confusing but they all agreed to it in the end. Sesshoumaru stood up and held out a hand to Ember. She took it and they walked down to the office. "I wonder what Lord Inu Taisho wants." She said and pulled a few more loose feathers out of her wings. "He hasn't said much since..."

She looked nervously up at Sesshoumaru. He didn't like talking about his father's human mate. He narrowed his eyes but he agreed with a simple nod of his head. Her hand twitched against her feathers and she looked upon her lord. She loved him. That much was clear. But there was still so much she didn't know about him. Like, for one, how he really felt about humans. Surely he tolerated her because her family was so old but there have never been any other humans around to compare to so she was never quite sure but always too shy to ask. It was either that or because she was too scared to hear the answer.

They got to Inu Taisho's door and Ember raised her hand to knock but Sesshoumaru took her hand in his. He bent down to whisper in her ear and she shivered. "An upside to being a lord and lady, Ember, is that you don't need to knock. You have the opportunity to just walk in."

With that he opened the door and stepped inside. Ember had to hold back a gasp. Inside the room were three women all talking at the same time and Inu Taisho looking tired and a little annoyed. He looked up. "Ah, Sesshoumaru. Ember." He said quickly and stood up. "Ember, I would like to introduce you to the three other ladies of the court. Ladies Mira of the East, Karu of the North and Kailo of the South. Ladies this is Lady Ember of the West."

All three of the women were unbelievably beautiful, young and looking happy. One was obviously pregnant. This must have been Adamar's mother. They all looked at Ember and smiled broadly. Mira looked up at Sesshoumaru and gave him a knowing look. "You don't mind if we borrow her for a while, do you, Sesshoumaru?" she asked in a tone that made her sound like she wasn't asking but just ordering.

Sesshoumaru blinked. "It's not like either of us have a choice." He looked down at Ember. "I will see you this evening, Ember."

"Wait, what?" Ember turned to him.

He smiled very slightly and the other two female youkais took her arms and marched her out of the office. She looked nervously at the women nervously. "What's going on?" she whimpered.

"Think of this as a girls' day out." Mira said as she led the others along. "We can't really talk with nine men listening in."

"Nine... The other lords are back?"

Panic darted through her. The last time all nine of the Lords were together she had been maimed badly. The ladies seemed to be thinking the same thing for Kailo laughed and said; "Don't worry. We will not allow our sons and husbands to touch you ever again."

"But we can't say the same for Sesshoumaru." Karu giggled.

Ember felt herself turn bright red. Her stomach seemed to drop to her feet when she saw Adamar walk around the corner. She felt herself freeze. Adamar narrowed his eyes at her and Karu stepped forward. "Hello, my son." She said pleasantly.

"Mother." he said, not taking his eyes off Ember.

Karu narrowed her eyes at her son. She grabbed Adamar's chin and pulled it down so they were looking into each other's eyes. She looked angry. "You will not touch this girl anymore, Adamar, do you hear me?"

"Come, mother, she would make a fine mate. Human or angel."

Adamar shot her a husky look. Ember took a few steps backwards and pulled her wings back into her body. How could she be so careless to let him see her true form? _Idiot!_ She screamed in her head. Karu slapped Adamar and gripped his chin again. "She is not yours. She will never be yours. She is Sesshoumaru's."

Adamar growled. "Why him?" he asked darkly. "Is there something wrong with me?"

He aimed this question at Ember who felt some sort of rage swell inside of her. Before she could stop herself she snapped; "Only that you are looking for something that is not there and like a child you threw a tantrum and tried to break what you could not have so that no one could have it."

Kailo and Mira laughed but Karu didn't. She was glaring at her son who was growling at Ember's response. Ember started ringing her hands in terror. "I... I apologise my Lo..."

"Don't apologise, Ember," Karu snapped. "You are right and he is wrong. He is acting like a child and further acting like one by denying it. Face it, Adamar, She is not yours to have. Sesshoumaru, Inu Taisho, your father and I will not allow it. Understand?"

Adamar did not answer. Karu slapped him again. "Do you understand me, Adamar?" she asked again.

"Yes." Adamar snarled.

He ripped himself from his mother's grasp and stalked up the stairs. Ember wrapped her arms around herself and chewed her lip. Mira wrapped her arm around Ember. "Well done putting the hard ass act on Adamar!" she laughed.

"No kidding!" Mira winked.

Ember looked around at the ladies. "You three aren't like Lady Inu Kimi."

"We are at certain times." Karu said bitterly. "Like when our sons are being fools."

"Don't listen to her." Mira chuckled. "We're nothing like Inu Kimi. We actually enjoy out duty as ladies of the court. And I'm sure you will too. Karu's just angry because somewhere along the way Adamar went wrong and she doesn't know how. None of us do. All of our children have been well raised except for him."

"None of them seem to like humans." Ember said softly and sat down on the stairs. She was stroking her stomach absentmindedly where the Lord of the North, Karu's mate, had struck her one time she had served Adamar before himself. It had been when her mother was still alive. All Ember could remember was before she passed out was her mother screaming and holding Ember close, protecting her from any more harm and Adamar's father telling her to step away from her before he killed her as well.

Karu held out her hand and helped her to her feet. "Come," she said. "We'll go to our own place to share stories and scars and tears. And you can explain to us how you've come from a loyal human servant to a highly ranked angel and new lady of the west."

"And sake, Karu!" Mira cried. "Don't forget about the sake!"

They laughed. Ember looked up the stairs. _But I've only just found my place in Sesshoumaru's heart... I think... but he's definitely in mine. Why must I leave again so soon? Why is this all happening to me?_

The "place" as Karu had called it, was nothing more than a large house in the middle of the woods. No servants and no men. Ember found herself quite comfortable with the other ladies. None of them were like Inu Kimi, cold and emotionless. They were all light-hearted and more than happy to speak about their personal lives. They were, if not happy, comfortable with their mates and loved their sons and daughters. They also explained that there really wasn't anything for a lady of the court to do. Inu Kimi always made it a bigger deal than it was because she preferred her life with the dead and absolutely hated Inu Taisho. "She was the guardian of the underworld long before she was Inu Taisho's mate and she will be the guardian of the underworld long after he's dead." Mira said one evening two days after departing from the castle. "She always said that the reason she stayed as a lady was because of this human family that has been there for hundreds of generations. Yours I guess. She didn't even want to stay for Sesshoumaru even though he'll defend her honour without question."

"Wouldn't all our sons?" Kailo sighed, thinking of her two sons.

"Mine wouldn't!" Karu snapped drunkenly and crushed the cup in her fist. "I'm sure Adamar would love to have me dead. Then he could chase you shamelessly." She stared at Ember with swimming eyes.

Ember laughed. She'd had quite a bit to drink and was not her usual self. However she couldn't help but wonder why youkais could drink while pregnant yet humans couldn't. Was it because they processed it differently? Anyway, normally she would have responded shyly but now she laughed out loud. "He wouldn't be able to anyway." She said. "Lord Sesshoumaru says that we're true mates."

The other women gasped and leaned forward. "Really?" Kailo asked. "We've only heard rumours about the theory. Is it honestly and truly real?"

"He says so and so do Suki and Andronin back at the castle. Suki knew we were before I really believed it myself."

"Have you... well..." Mira blushed madly. "Mated?"

Ember flushed suddenly. "What?" she gasped. "You mean... been... intimate?"

"YEAH!" They all squealed.

"No! Of course not. We're still trying to get to know each other."

"What else is there to know?" Kailo snickered. "Haven't you known each other all your life?"

"I was a servant. We never got much of a chance to talk unless I was serving him or in the infirmary for some reason or another and he was protecting me. You should have seen the fights my mother would get in with Inu Taisho. She really risked her neck with him. But Lord Sesshoumaru would always be the one standing by my side while I was healing." Ember sighed at the memories of her mother screaming, almost nose to nose, with Inu Taisho when she was younger. Back when her mother was alive.

"Can we see your scars?" Mira asked. "So we know how to properly snap at our mates later?"

Ember stood shakily to her feet and pulled all her clothes, except her under garments, off. There was hardly a part of her that wasn't scarred. The women asked where certain scars came from and Ember gladly told them the stories. She was glad that the huge scars from her wings had dulled and were now nothing more than very pale marks against her skin. However things got weird when they asked about the still healing scars from Adamar's claws. Considering the extent of the injury the wounds had healed well. However they were still red and slightly swollen and they weren't quite real scars yet. She hesitated before telling the story.

_Lord Sesshoumaru had called me to his office that night. He feared for my life as long as Adamar was at the palace. You see, Adamar and a soldier named Chan got in a fight because Adamar threatened to use magic banned by his people. He's a neko youkai, you see. Anyway there was a huge battle and Inu Taisho, Inu Kimi and Lord Sesshoumaru had to intervene. Anyway Inu Taisho humiliated him in front of the whole army so Lord Sesshoumaru wanted to get me out for a while. I guess that was when the True Mate Theory started. I felt dizzy for the first time around him anyway. He sent me off to bed, telling me that I would be sent on "vacation" the next day. On my way back down I met up with Adamar. Another chance, I guess, for him to cast a few spells on me. All Lord Sesshoumaru, Chan and Yuki, another soldier, could think of his getting me as a mate was by magic, charming me to bend to his will._

_Adamar could tell I had been up in Lord Sesshoumaru's chambers. And when I had fallen due to the dizziness Lord Sesshoumaru had been very close so I must have smelled stronger of Lord Sesshoumaru than normal. He really wasn't happy. "Out for a midnight stroll, my love?" he snarled._

_I bowed to him, hoping I could get away without angering him. But I also had to tell the truth. "Lord Sesshoumaru wishes that I take some time from the castle, my lord. Now that I am eighteen he says that I need a new look on the world." Of course not all of that was the truth but I feel like I had pulled it off well. "You see, I have recently discovered my father and grandfather. Now that Lord Sesshoumaru has suggested I leave for a while I would wish to see them and get to know them better."_

"_Don't take me for a fool, Ember." He snapped back. "Sesshoumaru wants you gone so that I can no longer court you. Am I right?"_

_I hesitated but nodded in the end. I knew by then that I couldn't lie to him. Not in a million years. I nodded slowly. "Lord Sesshoumaru only wishes for my safety." I said._

_Adamar laughed. "Sesshoumaru wishes to have you to himself." He snapped and grabbed my throat. "Have I not made my claim strong enough? Have I not made it clear that I desired you for myself?"_

_This was the first time I ever fought back against a Lord trying to kill me. Usually I wouldn't because it would anger them more and kill me. However I'd rather have death than what Adamar wanted out of me. So I struggled. I grabbed his hand, trying to pull his claws off me, and begged for my life. As I guessed this angered him. He threw me down the stairs and I landed on the next landing, I'm not sure which floor. I didn't have a chance to fight back or even get up from the floor. I only felt Adamar's claws and his poison. I think I screamed but that was all I remembered._

Ember sighed at the end of her story and pulled her kimono back on. She sat back down. She felt sober and the others looked it as well. They were all staring at her except Karu who was silently crying. "Why does my son insist on being such a disappointment?" she wailed. "Why must he do this to my reputation!"

"But it isn't your reputation he is ruining, my friend." Ember said comfortingly. "It's his. Soon everyone will know him for what he his... a filthy dog... Oh... no offence."

"None taken." The others all said.

Ember blushed with the next question on her mind. "What's on your mind, Ember?" Kailo asked.

"What life like in the court?" she asked immediately.

Mira snorted. "Easy as cutting an apple." She shrugged. "All we do is be pretty and dance with the lords. The only way we know what's going on is by getting them drunk.

"There just doesn't seem much point to it all if there's only..." she counted on her fingers. "Thirteen members of the court."

Karu laughed. "Dear Ember, there are way more of us than the thirteen of us. Sure we are the top dogs, no pun intended, but there are about a hundred or so members of the actual court. But the whole court only meets once every few decades for a real meeting. Otherwise they only come to the parties."

"Speaking of which," Kailo pulled out a piece of paper from her kimono. "Lord Inu Taisho is holding a party to introduce the new lady of the western lands, you, Ember, at the full moon. Six days from now."

"What? A party for me?" Ember looked blankly at them. "But I've only just learned how to dance properly."

"It's ok. With Sesshoumaru by your side no one's going to bother you."

Ember drank her sake for a moment. "How is it that I know nothing about him and yet love him so much?" she asked, more to herself than anyone else.

Mira, who was the wisest of them all, jumped on the question. "I think you know him better than you think." She said softly and they all looked at her. "Tell me... no... Describe him... everything you can think of. Go ahead."

Ember stared into her drink for a moment, thinking. "He's kind," she said softly, her eyes glazing over. Kailo snorted and was about to say something but Mira stopped her. "I know he looks and sounds cold and like he doesn't care," Ember continued in the same, dreamy voice as before. "But he does. He cares very deeply. He's never raised his hand against me or any of the other servants. He's stopped the others from killing me countless of times even though Inu Taisho wouldn't raise a finger to help. He tried to help me escape Adamar's spells before he attacked me so we could avoid the near death experience. The only unkind thing he has done to me was when he left me for so long just to prove that we were true mates. But when he came back he almost never left my side, as if to make up for the time that he was gone. And... And though we still don't talk much I can feel his affection... I can feel how much he cares for me and how much I care for him in return. And every time he calls me little one... it feels like he's really saying..." she looked up at Mira with happy tears glistening in her eyes. "I love you."

Kailo and Karu squealed in delight and they both hugged Ember. Mira only nodded, smiling. Ember laughed in the arms of her new friends. _How different they are to Inu Kimi._ She thought. _But I like it. They're more like Suki and Tylis. Maybe this whole lady of the court thing won't be as bad as I thought._


	8. Chapter 8

They all returned the night before the party on the full moon. Ember wanted to go straight to Sesshoumaru to talk to him but the three female inu youkais dragged her up to her room to decide on what she was going to wear. They all said no to all of her dresses at once except for maybe her favourite black dress. It was however, as Kailo said, a little too casual for this sort of event. So the ladies decided that they would pull together and make her a new one. They decided on white fabric. They decided that with her vibrantly red hair, lips and eyes the white would accent them even more. Ember, of course, quickly grew bored of this but the others wouldn't let her see Sesshoumaru until the night of the party. They wanted him to see her in absolute beauty so that if he did have second thoughts they would be quelled immediately.

The evening of the party came. Ember's dressed had turned out spectacularly. It was figure fitting until her hips and then flowed out to the floor. It was low enough in the back that she could let out her wings in case anyone doubted her being an angel. Luckily her hair was long enough to cover up the scars made by Adamar. The straps were thin and crossed high across her back so that the dress wouldn't fall off but also stay out of the way of her wings. Her hair had been slightly ruffled, as if she had been caught in a wind when her hair was wet. Her eyes were outlined in the thinnest line of black liner just to make her eyes pop. Her lips didn't need to be coloured, they were so red. She looked herself in the mirror just before going outside. _Things sure have changed. _She thought and gave herself a nervous yet seductive smile. She used to do this before serving tea to Inu Taisho to give her a boost of confidence. She touched her mother's necklace. They had allowed her to keep it on because it was so pretty. It was still her only treasure.

Someone rapped on the door. "Hurry up, Ember." Mira yelled. "They're waiting for us in Inu Taisho's office."

Ember took a deep breath and stepped outside. Her new friends all looked at least a thousand times more beautiful than her, at least in her opinion, but all gasped when they saw her. "You look amazing!" Kailo said once she got over the initial shock of seeing Ember so beautifully dolled up.

Ember flushed and followed them down to Inu Taisho's office. The other three youkais gave her random tidbits of advice. The only one she thought was worth anything was not to acknowledge any of the other lords when she got there. None but Sesshoumaru. She was to say nothing but always look at Sesshoumaru. That way the others would know that she belonged to him and none other. Inu Taisho would be the only one who speaks. He would be the one who decided when they went down to the main hall. She had originally thought that it would be hard to do this. She was still scared that she was going to do something wrong. But there were only five people in the office when they got there. The four lords and Sesshoumaru himself. She wondered why for about five seconds... but then she looked into his eyes and everything disappeared.

He was looking at her in slight surprise. But then he smiled his slight smile and took her hand in his. "Who would have known?" Ember couldn't help but look up. It was Mira's mate, Kogaru, who had spoken. He was looking at her with the deepest respect. "You've certainly made us all look like traitors." The other lords laughed good naturedly but Kogaru wasn't done. He bowed slightly. "I apologise for all the injuries I have inflicted on you, hu... my apologies... Lady Ember."

Ember blinked and stared at him and the other two who also bowed to show their apologies. She looked up at Sesshoumaru who looked calm but happy in his own way. She smiled too and bowed back to them. Inu Taisho, who looked older and very tired, cleared his throat. "Shall we continue to the party then?"

They all agreed and departed from the office. Sesshoumaru held Ember back for a moment. When the others had all disappeared down the stairs he spoke. "I haven't had the chance to speak with you since you've returned." He said softly.

Ember laughed gently. "More like Mira, Karu and Kailo wouldn't let you speak to me."

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Yes, that is true as well."

They stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Sesshoumaru then touched the small of her back with his hand and pulled her into a hug. She felt herself burn bright red but she settled against his chest. His warmth was so familiar, yet mysterious. She was being sucked into him like a void. "You look beautiful, little one." He whispered in her ear and she shivered. "I have missed you."

She closed her eyes. "I missed you too, my lord."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "You do not need to call me that anymore. You can just simply call me Sesshoumaru."

"But you are my lord. You will always be my lord. You will never _simply_ be anything to me."

And then he kissed her. His lips were so warm against hers that it made her knees weak and she slumped against him. He held her up and against his chest for a moment before releasing her and guiding her down to the party.

The party itself wasn't too stressful. Ember wandered through the crowds, saying hello and bowing to the many members of the court who she'd never met before. The other three, Mira, Karu and Kailo that is, were all dancing with their mates. Sesshoumaru was talking to several youkais about how servants needed to be treated better and Ember had gone off in the direction of the drinks. She finally reached the table. Four young girls were all talking around the table. Ember poured herself a class of wine and leaned against the table. She sighed and tried to clear her head. She wasn't a servant anymore. All of this was new to her. "Hey," said one of the girls and Ember looked up. They were all looking at her. "You're new, aren't you?"

Ember nodded once. She looked unmistakeably like Karu. "You look like Lady Karu." She said simply.

The girls laughed. "I guess I would." Said the girl. "I'm May, Karu's daughter."

"Lord Adamar's sister?"

"Duh, stupid." She laughed humourlessly and looked at the other girls. "This is Hitomi and Minomi, daughters of Lady Mira and Kyoshi, daughter of Kailo. Who are you?"

"My name is Ember."

"Then tell us, Ember," May said, pulling her closer. "What do you think of him?"

She pointed into the crowd at Sesshoumaru. Ember narrowed her eyes, not knowing what the right answer was. She sipped her wine slowly. "Why do you ask?" she finally asked.

May smirked. "Lord Sesshoumaru is going to be taking over for his father soon. He'll need a mate to bear his own heirs. My brother informs me that he shows affection for a human servant who is apparently the last angel in Japan, but I think I can draw his eye. He needs someone better than a worthless human. He needs youkai heirs, not half-breed brats."

Ember pursed her lips slightly and gripped her glass a little harder. "They are deeply in love, though." She said slowly.

May snorted. "Love is weakness. And the child of a lord can't be weak."

"It must run in the family." Kyoshi smirked as well now. "Taking humans as mates, I mean."

"But she's not human." Ember said a little more sternly. This was the first time she'd ever considered herself not human. It felt odd.

"Why are you defending someone you don't even know?" Hitomi snapped. "Besides, everyone knows the angels were just as weak as the humans. I mean, they got killed off by _cats_. Any one like that is no better than human. So logically, angel or human she is one and the same and doesn't disserve Sesshoumaru's affection."

There was a crunch of china as Ember gripped her glass so hard it shattered in her hand. She glared at the four girls. "I am not human!" she snapped in a voice so strong she was surprised it actually came from her own mouth.

"What's going on here?" It was Karu. She looked between Ember and her daughter. "Ah, Ember, I see you have met my daughter, May. May, Hitomi, Minomi, Kyoshi, this is Lady Ember. Lady Inu Kimi's successor and Lord Sesshoumaru's mate-to-be."

May's eyes widened in shock and anger. Ember glared back and Karu seemed to be watching her daughter very carefully. Ember wasn't sure how long she was glaring at May. All she knew was that she wasn't going to be the one to back down. She was the Lady of the Western lands and she would not let some brat get the better of her. Suddenly someone touched her shoulder. She broke her eye contact to look up at Sesshoumaru, who was standing behind her. "Come, Ember. I must tend to your hand." He said calmly but darkly as well.

Ember inclined her head and followed him. She did not say a word until they were up a flight of stairs where Sesshoumaru sat down and pulled her down with him. She glowered at her hand which was bleeding quite badly. "Damn," she muttered.

"What is troubling you, Ember?" Sesshoumaru asked seriously.

She scowled before answering. "I'm only going to ruin you." She hissed under her breath. "Everyone thinks I'm weak. They think I'm no stronger than I was before." She looked up and into his eyes. "Am I any stronger? Or am I still just as pathetically weak as I was before my wings grew in?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "You just crushed a goblet made of adamant glass." He said. "This type of glass can barely be scratched by a youkai, let alone be crushed. Of course you're stronger, my angel. And you have plenty of talents to discover of yet."

Ember smiled a little and Sesshoumaru began to pull out little shards of adamant glass from her hand. His claws made it easy for the little ones and he was extremely gentile. Though he had calmed her fears about her strength she was still worried. Sesshoumaru could sense this but did not pry. He knew she could tell him in due time. When she was ready, not him. Ember had never really thought about having children. When she had learned that she was undoubtedly going to have one she had accepted the idea and forgot about it quickly. She would bear the sole responsibility for its breed. But now that she was an angel Inu Kimi had explained that she could now bear the children of others instead of just her own. And... As Sesshoumaru's impending mate, he would surely expect heirs. And with her bearing his children... They wouldn't be the pure youkai that Sesshoumaru, Inu Taisho, and all of their ancestors had been. How would he feel about her when she had a child only half demon? Would he still love her?

Sesshoumaru finished pulling shards of adamant glass from her palm and helped her stand. "Let us return to this gathering." He said calmly. "Try not to get into any more trouble. I have things to discuss with some people before we retire for the night."

"Yes, my lord." She sighed.

Was there to be no dancing with him so that people could see them? She had done all that practicing in hopes of just one dance, even though he didn't enjoy it much. They returned to the party and Ember went back to the drink table to get another glass of wine. May and the others were still there. May stared at her darkly and lost no opportunity to speak to her again. "Why didn't you address yourself as _Lady_ Ember?" she snapped as soon as Ember was at the table again.

Ember shot a side glance at her as coldly as possible. "I didn't realise I needed to." she replied in a tone that Inu Kimi would have used. It was, at least, partly true.

May hesitated for a fraction of a second but then hitched a smirk on her face. "I would have guessed you were his mate if I'd seen you dance with him." she said. "I guess you two aren't as close as you thought."

"I will not bother my lord with trivial pass times such as dancing when he is busy with more important things." Ember sipped her wine, no longer looking at May. She hoped she was giving off the appearance that she was annoyed and no longer wanted to speak of Sesshoumaru.

"But you're his mate!" May pressed.

"Not yet, we aren't." Ember snapped. "But there is more to being his mate than merely dancing with him. Lord Sesshoumaru is busy, especially of late and I can accept that he cannot spare every second of his time for me."

"But you said you were in _love_." She drew out the last word insultingly.

Ember sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get away without doing this. She turned and fixed May with a look so hard that the taller youkai actually took a miniature step backwards. "Look," she snapped. "You are probably older than I am by many years, but you still have a lot of growing up to do. For eighteen years I have been a servant for Lord Inu Taisho and Lord Sesshoumaru. I have served your father, all of your fathers and all of your brothers. There has not been a time when one of them have been here and haven't inflicted some sort of damage on me. Despite being threatened and wounded and threatened again, I have still learned the ways of the court. When your brother told you that Sesshoumaru was showing favour to a human, who happened to also be an angel, did he mention that he was showing favour for the same human?"

May barely had time to draw breath to protest when Ember ploughed on.

"Now it could be because he wanted me dead to prove that humans are weak but I do know that he was still trying to convince your mother that I would make a good mate when we left a week ago. But either way it was Adamar who wounded me so badly that my true self had revealed itself and I have him to thank yet hate for it. I've only had a few short months to learn what you have had several years to learn. Dancing and court talk... but I know more than that. I know the state of the country economically and how it is in the way of warfare. I know which battles are being fought with which armies. Human battles and youkai ones. I know languages only books know. But most of all I know that being a lord is not as easy as they make it look. They do not only need a strong arm to enforce their laws but a strong mind to make them fair. They can't just sit back, drink liquor and wave their hands and things are done. Weeks, months and sometimes years are spent on decisions." She suddenly laughed a little. "But what am I telling you all this for? You should know as your father is a lord and your brother will be one day. What I am _trying_ to say is this. Yes, Sesshoumaru and I are in love. But love cannot stop the wars or enforce laws. It cannot end famines nor can it prevent a volcano from erupting. So if Lord Sesshoumaru must take some time away from me to enforce said laws, end the wars, end a famine or save people from the fiery jaws of a volcano then I can accept it. And this is where you need to accept that you are nothing but a little girl dreaming of a perfect life for yourself!"

May looked livid. "You're all talk." She hissed.

Fear seeped into Ember but she didn't back down. Had she gone too far? It didn't matter now. They glared at each other for a long time again. Finally Hitomi spoke. "Just drop it, May. She doesn't know anything and we can't do anything about it."

The two girls stalked away. Ember shot Minomi and Kyoshi curious glances. They shrugged. "We don't care." Kyoshi shrugged. "She's always been a bit of a snob."

Ember turned away from them and headed towards Karu at the end of the hall. She looked rather upset. When Ember was within earshot she spoke. "So you've now met May... twice." She said softly.

"I'm sorry, Karu, but I don't like her." Ember said sharply.

"I didn't think you would." She smiled sadly and looked blankly into the crowd. "Tell me," she almost whispered. "What is worse? Not knowing what went wrong with your first child or knowing exactly what happened to the second child but unable to do anything about it?"

"I... I don't know what you mean." All the fight had deflated out of Ember when she saw her friend look so sad.

Karu chuckled and looked down at Ember. "I hope you never do."

Karu sighed and swallowed the rest of her wine in one gulp and once again Ember wondered why youkais could drink pregnant while humans couldn't. She left Ember standing there feeling quite foolish. She had a bad feeling but couldn't quite figure it out. She looked across the hall and saw that the doors were open to the grounds. She set her glass down and went outside for some fresh air. She breathed in the fresh cool air. A little ways away from the doors she stopped and looked up at the stars. It was a clear, moonless and windless night. She looked over at the barracks for both the servants and the army. She hadn't seen her friends from that end of the metaphorical spectrum in a while. She missed them. She would try to see them tomorrow. Surely there wouldn't be any lessons then.

There was suddenly a strong demonic aura behind her. She turned. It was Adamar. She shivered. There wasn't anyone around to protect her. He'd kill her before she managed to take a step backwards. They were fifty feet from each other and just looked into each other's eyes for a while. "I thought I made it clear that no one shall have you but Me." he growled.

Ember bit her lip. "Yes," she said slowly. "You did make that clear. But neither Sesshoumar or I care what you think. I am his."

"Not yet, you aren't." Adamar snapped. "And I shall kill you before you can become another's woman."

Adamar's eyes turned red and there was a sudden breeze. This breeze was filled with power. To her surprise Ember could feel that there was more than just Adamar's power. _Her_ power was mixed in it as well. Her wings suddenly burst from her back and her amount of power increased dramatically. She felt so odd having power. She wasn't used to it but somehow knew exactly what to do. At the second that Adamar sped towards her with his claws extended fire erupted from the ground in front of her. Adamar skidded to a stop and stared at her. He was growling. He leapt back and began to transform into his true form. Again Ember knew exactly what to do. She spread her wings and beat them once, twice... the third time she flapped her wings she was in the air. She looked down at Adamar fifty feet in the air. Other people have gathered at the doors. She saw Sesshoumaru staring at her. He nodded once.

Ember turned her attention to Adamar who was now the massive black dog he was when fighting Chan. She faced him and took a deep breath. She let instinct take over and she flew higher. Adamar snarled and leapt into the air after her. Ember reached out her hand and when the youkai's nose touched her hand flames erupted from her hand. They engulfed Adamar and he yelped in pain and fury. The second he hit the ground the flames had disappeared and Adamar was back in his human type form. He yelled something and leapt up at her again but she didn't listen. She folded her wings against her body and dived towards him. She drew her arm back and struck out when she was a foot away from him. Again flames shot from her hand but these were bright blue instead of red. She only saw Adamar's eyes widened in shock and fear before he was engulfed yet again.

While Adamar plummeted from the ground Ember expanded her wings and floated to land a few feet away from him. She looked at the inu youkai. He was no long conscious or on fire. Soldiers and servants had come out to investigate the noise and were now staring at her._ Cool._ She thought lamely.

Suddenly a wave of exhaustion fell over her and she stumbled. Sesshoumaru was there faster than a second to catch her. She clutched at his haori and blinked several times. She looked up at him. He was smiling. "Let's get you out of here." He said softly and helped her walk towards the castle.

Most of the guests were staring at her blankly but Karu was smiling. Ember tried to smile back but she felt so tired. At the stairs she lost her footing and Sesshoumaru lifted her into his arms. Ember rested her head against his arm and closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru carried her up to his chambers and entered the living quarters half. Ember opened her eyes at this. She had never been in this half of his rooms. Sesshoumaru lay her on the bed before turning away and began to pull off his armour and haori. Ember sat up and began to get undressed, not even thinking about where she was. She was so used to sleeping naked she didn't even think about where she was and once all her clothes were off she curled up under the blankets. She heard Sesshoumaru chuckle. She looked up at him and blushed. She suddenly remembered but it wasn't that which was making her blush. It was that Sesshoumaru was shirtless and looking down at her with glazed over eyes.

_Is this it?_ She thought suddenly as Sesshoumaru stepped closer to her. _Are we... are we going to..._

All thoughts were wiped from her mind when he. He moved down to kiss her neck softly which produced a tiny moan from her. _It doesn't matter now,_ she thought groggily. _I love him. And that's never going to change._

She clutched Sesshoumaru's shoulders and felt his muscles rippling under his skin. She suddenly felt shy against the touch of his lips favouring the spot where her neck and shoulder met. She trembled. She still wasn't strong enough. She couldn't bear a full youkai child. Sesshoumaru seemed to sense this and he stopped. He looked into her eyes. "What's wrong, little one," he said sweetly.

She hesitated and didn't look at him. Sesshoumaru softly touched her cheek and pulled her face around so she was. They stared at each other for a moment before she spoke very softly. "I am weak, my lord." He blinked in confusion but let her speak. "I might not survive birthing your children because of my size... and I will dilute your bloodline."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. This was May's work, he could tell. That accursed youkai had a way, like her brother, to break people's spirits and make them bow to her will. She desired him, which he knew, since the day they met so many years ago. But she had gone so much further than mere infatuation. She had chased off, in many matters of ways, every woman that had ever even talked to him except for his mother, Karu, Mira and Kailo. She'd even convinced Hitomi, Minomi and Kyoshi to back off. But now she had simply gone too far. Ember was right. She _was_ the target, every time, to be killed or injured in some way. He would not allow May to take advantage of his love. His mate. But instead of showing his anger he chuckled very quietly. "My love," he said in her ear and felt her shiver. "You have just done Adamar considerable damage. Not only that but you have embarrassed him greatly. You have amazing strength. Hundreds of thousands of years of your power being bottled up and finally being released and you have only given off a small portion of that tonight. And as for diluting my blood line... I could care less. Let it be diluted. I do not wish for anyone who thinks they are more pure than you."

It took a moment, but Ember finally smiled. He kissed her again. Ember clung to his very touch like he was her lifeline. And for all intensive purposes he was. _I am not weak,_ she thought furiously._ I am strong. I am strong and I am his. His for forever and a day._


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Ember hurried down the stairs. How many times had she run up these stairs to serve the lords tea? And how many times had she ever descended them happy or in better condition than before? So now for the first time she almost ran down the stairs with a huge smile on her face. True, she was sore all over from both her battle with Adamar and her actions with Sesshoumaru from the previous night, but she was happy nevertheless. As soon as her left foot touched the main floor she took off in a dash. She pushed the ancient and heavy doors open and darted out towards the spot that she, Suki and Tylis always served Yuki, Chan and the eight other soldiers.

When the twelve of them saw her they waved happily. Ember sat down and greeted the others. "Well done against Adamar, last night." Blyth, a coyote youkai laughed. "You really showed him."

The others laughed. Suddenly Chan choked on his water. The others laughed at him but he was staring at Ember's neck. "What in the name in the high neko is _that_?" he gasped as soon as he stopped coughing.

The others looked now. Ember smiled a devils smile that looked closely like the smile that gave her confidence before a stressful event. She brushed her hair back off her shoulder to bring a tiny, black crescent moon into clearer view. All of their eyes seemed to pop out of their heads except for Suki, who continued drinking her tea calmly. "Is that what I think it is?" Andronin's jaw dropped.

"It can't be..." Yuki leaned forward.

"It is!" Chan exclaimed.

"A mating mark." They all gasped in awe.

"And not just any mating mark," Suki said smugly. "Lord Sesshoumaru's mark."

"No..." Chan whispered. "Really? You... and Lord Sesshoumaru."

"You two are the least likeliest pair..." Andronin started but Suki snorted.

"Oh yeah, because we're _so_ compatible."

Now the others looked between Andronin and Suki. Comprehension dawned on Yuki first. "The true mate theory?" He gasped. "Really?"

Ember shrugged. "I guess so. I'm still really confused about a lot of it but I guess I'll get filled in eventually."

There was suddenly a shrill whistle and the soldiers all stood up. Ember said her farewells and turned to Suki and Tylis. "I'm going to the village to visit my father and grandfather." She said. "But I will see you tomorrow. With Sesshoumaru in so many meetings I haven't much to do and I've missed you guys."

"Yes," Tylis nodded. "We will see you tomorrow."

Ember waved and ran off. It had been so long since she had last seen her only living relatives. She had so much to tell them about what has been happening lately. Most importantly she had answers for them.

She slowed... then finally stopped. She was quivering. Her eyes were wide._ Could... could he be..._

Standing some fifty feet from her, was a tall, shirtless man. Sprouting from his back were two huge black wings. She began to shiver. The man stiffened. He looked over his shoulder and blinked a few times. His eyes were black, like Karu's and her family's. But it was a deeper black than the youkai family of the north. More knowledgeable. Like he's had thousands of years to learn things. Before Ember could say anything or even get a better look at the man he turned and in a blur of black feathers he was gone. _Wait!_ Ember screamed in her head and ran forward a few paces. There was no sign of him. Not even a molted feather. _Was it an illusion?_ She thought desperately. _No... Here are his footprints. And those tree branches were broken when he spread his wings. It wasn't an illusion. But was he really another angel?_

She looked back towards the castle. She should tell Sesshoumaru. But... no... he was busy. Arguing with his father and such. He was under too much stress. She walked slowly towards the village even though all she wanted to do was run back.

Though the angel wasn't completely lost in her thoughts she grew too excited with her news to tell her father and grandfather that she didn't mention it. It felt good to see them, even if they weren't really her blood relatives. She spent hours explaining Adamar's affection, Sesshoumaru's desire to protect her, the angel business of how her family managed to reproduce and in general just catching up. Satoru was beginning to feel like a real father to Ember, as he was furious when Ember told him about Adamar attacking her. He was also unsure about how he felt about Ember becoming Sesshoumaru's mate but supposed that if it made her happy he could tolerate it.

After finishing her story her grandfather and Satoru told her stories about her mother and grandmother's younger days. She could hardly believe that her mother was quite bold as a person. True, she had known her mother to be bold. She'd snapped Inu Taisho for crying out loud. But some of the stories included my mother screaming her lungs out at a serpent for trying to kill her when she hadn't done anything to it. _So that's where I got my temper._ Ember laughed both out loud and in her head.

On her way back to the cast the sky was black. She went a different way, but a way that she knew would still get her back home. She emerged into a clearing with a small lake within it. And there he was again. Ember stopped to stare at him. This time he looked around at her immediately. He blinked once with his black eyes before looking back up at the stars. "The stars are bright tonight." He said lazily. "A little too bright. It makes the moon look, how should I put it, shadowed, I guess."

Ember blinked and looked up. What on earth was he talking about? It was only the second night of the new moon. It wouldn't reappear until the next night when it would be the thinnest slice of white. Of course the moon looked shadowed. And the stars... they looked no different. What was he blathering on about the stars being too bright? She looked back at him but he had not taken his eyes off the night sky. _You're an angel, aren't you?_ She planned to say. She opened her mouth to speak the words, however he spoke first. "I would not expect a human to understand the delicate changes of the universe."

Ember bit her lip. Was it a good idea to tell him that she too was an angel? Or should she let him continue thinking that she was a human? Finally the man sighed and turned around to look at her. Suddenly Ember felt her wings explode from her back. She had no control over that. She took several steps back as the man fixed her with a very curious look. "Not as human as you look." He whispered and walked towards her. Ember felt frozen. He narrowed his eyes and stopped. Ember shivered. He was looking at the mark on her neck. "Do not tell him." the man snapped and disappeared in a flurry of feathers yet again.

_Don't tell him?_ Ember thought in a daze._ Don't tell who what? Did he mean Sesshoumaru? Did he want me to lie to Lord Sesshoumaru about his existence?_

She might never know. All she could hope for was that she would be doing the right thing because she had every intention on telling her mate what had happened and had to make sure that he believed her no matter what. She started to run. For some reason she couldn't pull her wings back in but at the moment she didn't care. She burst through the trees, saw Sesshoumaru in the middle of the grounds and ran into his arms. He held her close to him and kissed the top of her head. "It's late, little one. I was getting worried."

"My Lord," she said, looking up into his golden eyes. "I saw another one. I saw an angel."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment. "My dear," he said slowly. "That's impossible. The cats killed them all."

"No. Lady Inu Kimi said that the cats merely drove them out, that it was impossible for them to kill every single angel except me. I saw him, my lord. He was a little shorter than you with black hair, eyes and wings. He saw your mark, I think, and he told me not to tell you that he exists but who am I to trust over you?"

Sesshoumaru put a finger to her lips to stop her babbling. She blushed a little while looking up at him and keeping her mouth closed. He removed his finger from her lips and kissed her deeply. She melted into his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. Even after he pulled away she clutched to him and kept her eyes sealed shut. He chuckled a little. "Tomorrow, little one," he said softly. "We will follow your path back to the village and I will try to pick up a stranger's scent. Alright?"

"Yes, My Lord." She responded just as softly.

Sesshoumaru then slipped his arm around her shoulders to warm her as her wings had finally slipped into her back again and she'd grown cold. He led her up to the castle and back to the rooms they now shared. But when they got back there Ember paused. She wasn't used to being so welcome in his rooms and seeing him in a romantic way. She loved it and she loved him. But she couldn't help but feel like he didn't believe her about the second angel. She was so new at this and it was hard to tell if he felt the same way. He was once again shirtless when he turned to look at her. "You are troubled. Why is that?"

He walked slowly up to her and slipped his hand around her waist again. "I just can't stop thinking about that angel."

Sesshoumaru kissed her cheek softly. "You don't know he's an angel." He murmured quietly and kissed lower.

Ember closed her eyes to concentrate but the new mating mark between her neck and shoulder was beginning to burn red hot. It was starting to get difficult to think straight. Why was that? Was he doing this on purpose? She forced herself to speak. "What else could he be?" she groaned in pleasure. "Bird youkais can't use their wings in their human looking forms."

"Forget about him tonight, my love." He growled huskily.

"But..."

That second Sesshoumaru kissed the burning mark and ran his tongue along it. Ember shuddered and gasped in pleasure. Her knees gave out and Sesshoumaru lowered her onto the bed. He continued the attention to her mating mark and she cried his name. She had no idea what was causing this. After a moment longer of Sesshoumaru kissing, licking and nibbling at the mark he pulled up to kiss her lips demandingly. She never got a chance to ask about it until she lay panting on top of his chest and sweating slightly. But by then she was so tired that by the time she opened her mouth to speak she was fast asleep.

Sesshoumaru stared softly at his new, young mate. Ember slept against his chest and he stroked her hair with claws he thought were only used for killing. Who would have guessed that he, the descendant of the first inu youkai, would mate for love? None of his ancestors have. Even his father dealt with a mate he hated until Sesshoumaru was old enough to take over as Lord. And _then _he went for a weakling of a human. The bastard child would be born between six to seven months from now. But that wasn't what concerned him. It was this new angel that concerned him. If he _was_ real then what threat did he pose to Ember's already fragile life? Was he even a threat? What did he want now that he knew that Ember was also an angel? Were there more? There were so many questions he needed to ask and get answers for. And as he'd just discovered the joys of being in love and loving the tiny angel he wasn't about to give it up that easily.

Ember shifted against him and he stopped growling immediately. She needed her sleep as she wasn't a youkai and couldn't stay awake for days at a time. And after their _strenuous_ activities she would have absolutely no energy at all without sleep. He tightened his grip and drew her closer to him. He had sworn the day she woke up after being attacked by Adamar that first day that he would not let anything happen to her again. He loved her so damn much, even before the theory came into effect. Before it was barely a dream as everyone, himself included, thought she was human. And ever since her wings came in he'd been doing everything he could to love her and have her and to keep her out of harm's way. But nothing he's done has kept her from danger. In fact... loving her seemed to put her in even more danger than ever. Her only advantage was that she turned out to be a lot stronger than anyone first imagined.

_I have to train her._ He thought solemnly. When she'd first become an angel he had hoped that she could live her life in peace. Free from any abuse the lords had a habit of inflicting on her and without a need to defend herself. He didn't want to have to train her in combat. To teach her to fight. To teach her to use any of the abilities she would have naturally learned if she were born as an angel. He wanted to avoid all of that. But now there was no choice. Teach her to fight... or watch her die at the hands of one of her increasing numbers of enemies. He would not live the rest of his long life in guilt. He would not stand over her grave as he and others lowered her remains into a pit. He would not deny her the chance to keep herself safe and live the life she deserves.

Sesshoumaru stroked her hair and finally relaxed very slightly. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of Ember's body and warmth against his. This, above all, relaxed him the most. He rested his head against her hair and let sleep that he did not need take over his body.


	10. Chapter 10

Ember woke up warm and still in the arms of her mate. To this she was surprised. Sesshoumaru had told her that, as he was so busy because he was soon to take over his father's place, she should not expect to wake up in his arms very often. She hadn't on the morning after their mating but she had been too ecstatic to really care. But now waking up in his arms made her feel better than she ever had before. She stretched against him and tried to sit up. Sesshoumaru, however, was awake and pulled her back down on top of him. She blinked a few times and stared into his cool amber eyes. She knew that behind that wall of cool bitterness and anger and overall cold attitude, there was a bright white, burning hot flame of love and affection for her.

They kissed and Sesshoumaru held her close. Ember rested her head on his chest. He reached up and touched the crescent moon on her neck and she felt a wave of familiarity and love rush through her. She put her tiny hand on top of his and held it against her neck. "What does this do?" she whispered, talking about the mark.

"It tells other males to back off," Sesshoumaru growled affectionately. "It tells them that you're mine."

Ember chuckled. "I meant about last night. When you kissed it... It felt..." she blushed.

Sesshoumaru sat up, keeping Ember's legs straddled around his hips and pressed against his body by keeping one arm wrapped firmly around her waist. "Not everything needs to be explained, little one." He breathed in her ear.

"Meaning," Ember kissed his ear, feeling braver every second. "You don't know."

Sesshoumaru growled and flipped her over so he was pinning her to the bed. Despite knowing better than thinking that Sesshoumaru would hurt her, Ember bit her lip nervously. Sesshoumaru smirked and Ember seemed to shrink a little. This was a side of him she'd never seen before. He bent down and kissed her mark roughly. Ember gasped and struggled against his grip but he would not let her go. "I don't need to know what it does. I need only to know that it gives you pleasure."

A short time after Ember lay shivering and panting under Sesshoumaru's body. He supported himself above her, breathing hard. He hadn't removed his lips from her mark until they had finished. The waves of pleasure that had pulsed through her body had been massive. The claw marks on Sesshoumaru's back were healing but still stung something fierce. All the same, it had been a wild ride for both of them. Ember looked lovingly up at him with tired eyes. Neither of needed to say how much they loved each other but they did anyway. Ember propped herself up on her elbows to kiss him. She also fixed him with a curious look. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"What do we do about the other angel?" she said softly.

Sesshoumaru sighed and lay down next to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close before speaking. "I told you I would go with you back to where you saw the angel and see if I could pick up a scent. But I don't know. Angels don't have much of a scent. Your family never did have a strong scent."

Ember smiled and relaxed against his arm. "What do I smell like?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. He fixed her with a look that made her heart start pounding again. "You smell like a new day." He said quietly and honestly. He didn't have the same, stern tone in his voice. He sounded... unbelievably honest. "A new day after a night of rain. Sweet and clear and always ready for the day ahead." He inhaled deeply as if to demonstrate. "It's faint but I've learned to pick it up."

"So you could pick up a..."

"I don't know, Ember." Sesshoumaru sounded slightly annoyed now, like he was tiring of the conversation. "I could pick up your scent a mile away because I've grown up with your family around me. I've fallen in love with you and I want nothing more than to protect you so therefore I could pick it up anywhere. However another angel? With such a faint scent I don't think I could do it."

The idea that Sesshoumaru wouldn't be able to find the angel Ember had found the day before had never crossed her mind. She'd always believed that Sesshoumaru could do anything. The thought that he wouldn't be able to help her discover that mysterious man was unthinkable to Ember. She stretched again, practically rubbing herself against Sesshoumaru. He growled softly to this. She smirked a little and sat up to get dressed. She took Sesshoumaru's hand. "Please just try?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru looked into her bright red eyes. He knew how badly she wanted to know if she were the last of her kind... but she didn't understand that looking for an angel's scent is like a human trying to swim across the great waters. Possible... but exceedingly difficult. Even with his own extremely good sense of smell it would be hard for him to catch the scent of anything now that a day has past. But he sat up and stood with Ember. Once dressed they made their way out to the grounds. "I want to train you, Ember." He said softly. "You need to learn how to protect yourself."

Ember looked up at him. "Why, my lord? Can't I just do what I did against Adamar?"

"Instinct will only get you so far, love. You must learn to use your own talents. And perhaps a sword. Or at least a short blade."

"If you insist, my lord. But I'm so small. Even if I master a blade won't any opponent I face outreach any weapon I use? I mean, look at my arms!" she held out her arms which were indeed tiny.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "When I've finished with your training you will be able to take on any opponent."

"I still don't really understand, my lord. I've always had you to protect me."

"I might not always be around, Ember." Sesshoumaru sighed. "However there will always be enemies around. When I'm gone I'd like to know that you can protect yourself from anything that might to try to hurt you."

Ember couldn't help but think that this training was going to be terribly difficult. She was no good with a blade. No good with any kind of weapon. She barely even knew how to work her own abilities unless she was in great danger and she didn't really like that feeling. They reached the border of the trees and she showed Sesshoumaru the way to where she saw the angel for the first time.

He looked around the area making minute movements to catch any foreign scent. He saw the broken branches that Ember mentioned. And trapped between the two ends of the branch was a tiny feather. Hardly bigger than Ember's smallest finger. It wasn't black, but a shade of smoky gray. It wasn't a flight feather, but a feather that was meant to keep the wings warm. Sesshoumaru sniffed it. It took a while but he finally identified the scent as something like a mountain spring and a river's current. Why were the scents of angels so damn cryptic? How could one smell a new day or a current let alone smell like one? Ember touched his arm gently, looking up at him expectantly. He looked down at her and sighed. "There is a scent but I needed an actual feather to pick it up. I don't think I could pick it up anywhere else without another direct source. And angel's scent is so... impossibly cryptic."

"So he is an angel?" Ember said slyly.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Fine. I admit it. It's an angel."

A parade went off in Ember's head but she knew that now would be a bad time to rub it in his face. He looked upset and worried. _What is he thinking?_ She thought and bit her lip.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and looked east. _Why now?_ He thought. _Why is he suddenly here? Angels don't have the ability to sense power. Perhaps demonic aura but if Ember could sense power she'd ask me what it was. What it meant. She'd ask, wouldn't she? Of course. Ember is the most curious person in Japan. Probably the world. I know she'd ask if she could sense power. So why are they suddenly showing up? Do they even pose a threat to my people and my mate? Or is it all... just a coincidence? _But Sesshoumaru was determined to find this angel and find out what he was doing here whether it was a coincidence or not. _Angels lived in clans by power, leader to every clan and a leader, a king or queen, above them all. Ember is an angel of fire which means these lands are hers and her clan's. She said that this new angel had black wings, eyes and hair. Which means he's invading in Ember's land. Unless he's the king. But there's no way to know what kind of angel was the king or queen._

Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance and Ember let go of his arm, thinking that he was growling at her. He was in too deep of thought to notice. _A king of what?_ He continued to think. _A lost kingdom. A dead kingdom. A kingdom with so few citizens it's hardly called a kingdom. There may only be two angels left at all. Ember and this new man. He could have heard from the villagers. It is not a secret anymore that my family has held an angel in its halls for many centuries. This man could be trying to rebuild the angels with Ember. As she is taken that is impossible. If Ember is right then he saw my mark on her neck. He knows it is impossible. There can be no mating between the two of them. There can be no children between them. The line ends with the two of them. So the real question is... has he given up? Is he gone for good? Or will he be back... to kill me... or kill Ember? To take her as his mate or to destroy the last of the angels? What is his plan?_

How could so many questions arise with the sighting of one mere angel? It was easier when they were all dead. He regretted it the second the thought crossed his mind. How could he think that his life would be easier without Ember as his mate? And how could Ember be his mate without being an angel? He turned to Ember who was waiting ever patiently for him to speak. He opened his mouth but he suddenly heard a rustle behind him. He spun around, snarling, to face a young human girl. Ember rushed past Sesshoumaru and caught the girl before she collapsed. The girl blinked up at her. A tiny speck of blood was dribbling from the corner of her mouth. She gasped a few words in her weak, trembling voice. "Lord... Adamar..." she whimpered. "My... Village... Parents... All... Dead..."

The girl stuttered the last word and gasped her last breath. To Ember it sounded like she was drowning. When the girl lay motionless Ember felt her breath catch in her throat. Tears were falling onto the body of the girl before she realised it. Sesshoumaru pulled the girl out of Ember's arms, lay her on the ground and pulled Ember in his arms. He'd forgotten that she'd never seen death. She'd heard from the nurse that her mother and grandmother died of a disease and saw their bodies, but she had never seen someone die, let alone have them die in her arms.

Ember shuddered and clung to Sesshoumaru. "Is there anything we can do?" she bawled.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. Once before she'd told him not to tell her something she can't do anything about. Last time it was about Adamar wanting to court and kill her. This time it is that the girl came from a north village. In Adamar's domain. There is nothing they can do. "I'm sorry, my love." He whispered. "There is nothing."

Ember looked up at him and Sesshoumaru was surprised to see anger in her face. "We'll see about that." She snapped. "I want to talk to Lord Miraz."

"Ember," Sesshoumaru started. "There is nothing you can do about it."

"Please, Sesshoumaru, can you bring the child?" she said in a hard voice.

Sesshoumaru picked up the dead child and followed Ember out of the woods. _First a second angel, and now Ember taking a personal interest in political matters? What the hell could be next?_

Ember stormed back up to the palace and halted about half way through the training yard. Sesshoumaru looked at the same spot she was. She was looking at Inu Taisho. _Oh no..._ he thought.

"Lord Inu Taisho!" she shouted and everyone froze and turned to look at her. Inu Taisho looked just as surprised as anyone else. Lord Miraz who was sitting off to the side with Karu talking. They looked up as well. Ember looked around at them too. "Lord Miraz, Lady Karu, I need to see you too!"

She turned on her heal and stormed up the stairs and into Inu Taisho's office. Sesshoumaru lay the child on the desk as Inu Taisho, Miraz and Karu all came in. "What is the meaning of this, Ember?" Inu Taisho snapped.

"_Lady_ Ember." Ember hissed and Sesshoumaru was impressed by her tone. "I have called you here to discuss the death of this child."

"It's just a child, _Lady_ Ember." Inu Taisho said the word mockingly. "They die every day."

"This child was _murdered_." Ember snapped back. "Murdered by Adamar. The last words that came from her mouth was that Adamar was the one who destroyed her whole village."

Karu covered her mouth in horror and sat down in a nearby chair. Miraz stared at her. "Are you saying that my son has committed an act of war?" he asked quietly.

"Nay," Ember faced him. "The girl is wearing clothes and jewellery specific only to the northern lands. He has killed a village of yours, my lord."

"Then there is no need to make this a personal matter." Inu Taisho snapped. "We have things to do, so next time try not to bother us with such trivial matters."

"I am making this personal." Ember looked like she was ready to scream. "You should remember that I have been human most of my life. Even if they are not a part of the lands I now hold domain over I take any ruthless human massacre as a personal strike to me. And I doubt I need to remind you, my lord, that the woman holding your second child is also a human."

It was a low blow. Sesshoumaru looked from Ember to his father, ready to jump in if Inu Taisho attacked. He looked like he wanted to. Inu Taisho was breathing heavily and was cracking his knuckles threateningly. Ember glared up at him. He spoke very slowly. "Izayoi," he snarled. "Is under my personal protection."

"How do you know that the next village Adamar attacks won't be Izayoi's?" Ember snarled. "He hates humans. And he hates me for not submitting to his advances. Adamar will not stop at Lord Miraz's villages. He will continue to target the humans. We must stop him."

Karu clutched at Miraz's hand. "Where did we go wrong, Miraz?" she cried. "Why is our son a tyrant?"

"I think I am to blame, my dear." Miraz said, watching Ember. "He has been watching me abusing Lady Ember's family for so long..."

Ember held up her hand. "I will not accept you as fully to blame, my lord." She said sternly. "All of the other lords have been attacking me and my family and yet Adamar is the only one killing innocent humans as whole villages. You are not to blame. But you must help us stop your son."

"How?" Karu cried. "Once Adamar is in a rage he cannot be stopped. It always has been, even when he was a child."

"We must set a trap. Isolate him in one area before taking him down."

"How do we lure him there?" Inu Taisho asked.

"Bait." Ember sighed. "Dangle something he wants in front of him and he will have no choice but to come after it."

"Like what?" Miraz snapped. "Adamar wants nothing we can give him."

Karu and Sesshoumaru realised what she was thinking at the same time. They both shouted at the same time. "NO!"

"I'm not letting you give yourself up as bait!" Sesshoumaru snarled.

"It's the only chance we've got!" Ember snapped back. "If three of you, maybe not you, lady Karu, as you're pregnant, can leave mere days before we can spread the rumour that I'm going to visit the graves of my ancestors. The remains of the angels who were properly buried. If two of you are already waiting a few miles from the castle and the third following me at a distance Adamar is likely to come after me, thinking that I'm travelling alone."

"It's too risky!" Karu cried.

"I cannot allow it anymore than she can, Ember." Sesshoumaru growled. "There are too many risks involved."

"I don't think he'll go directly for me after what happened last time. I burned his pride, he won't forget that. If we're lucky that'll make him further irrational. More susceptible to a trap."

"Adamar is smarter than that." Miraz snapped.

"It's the only plan we've got." Ember insisted. "And we don't know if it's going to work until we make it happen."

"I cannot allow this!" Sesshoumaru snarled again.

Ember turned on him. "Then what do _you_ suggest?" she snapped back. "Wait for him to kill more humans? Wait for him to kill every human in the country? We have to do this and do this now."

The two glared at each other. Two stubborn forces going head to head. And they both held strong. They were in a silence so long that Inu Taisho was the one who broke it. "We'll go ahead with it." he said resolutely.

"Father!" Sesshoumaru snapped. "You cannot..."

"I am allowing this, Sesshoumaru, if it means protecting the humans of our country. Now if you excuse me, I must return to my army. We will meet later to work out the finer details of this plan."

Inu Taisho turned on his heal and walked out of the office. Sesshoumaru took Ember by her elbow and led her out and up to their rooms. As soon as they were there Sesshoumaru pulled her up to the roof where he had told her about Adamar's ability to use magic. Once they were up there he could no longer control his anger. "Bait?" he snapped. "You cannot give yourself up as bait, Ember! He's failed to kill you twice, I will not give him an opportunity to even try again."

"My Lord, it's the only way." She said in a begging tone. "If I don't do this then we'll never catch him. We'll never stop him. Innocent lives will be destroyed because of me. I cannot allow that! I have a duty to protect these people!"

"And I have a duty to protect you!" Sesshoumaru roared.

"And you will! I'm not asking you to let me die or to even let Adamar get close to me! I'm asking you to trust me! To protect me and our people!"

"We should not have to protect them at your expense."

"I am the lady of these lands, Sesshoumaru, of course we have to protect them at _any _expense. You're the lord or soon will be. You need to accept it!"

"I do not want you in danger!"

"And I am willing to do this with or without you, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru looked back at her. It was the first time she had ever said his name without saying lord or my lord before it. It comforted him, knowing that she could trust him well enough not to use his name instead of his title. She stepped forward and put her small hand on his arm. "Please." She whispered. "I wouldn't be asking this of you if I thought you couldn't protect me."

Sesshoumaru took her hand in his and stared at her for a moment. She was so beautiful with her red hair, blood eyes and succulent lips. She was beautiful with her hard determination. He loved everything about her. He would die if he lost her. Finally he nodded once. He did not open his mouth because he knew that if he did he would start disagreeing with her again. She smiled up at him and thanked him softly.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head and whispered. "I will not forgive you if you are killed."

"If I am killed," she whispered back. "I expect you to avenge my death and to kill Adamar, whether he was the one who killed me or not."

Sesshoumaru pulled her close. Close to his body and his heart. To let her die would simply be a monstrosity. He would not allow it. He would protect her with his life. And if they lived through this he would love her like no man ever could. As he was no man this would be easy.


	11. Chapter 11

The following days were filled with meetings between Ember, Sesshoumaru, Inu Taisho and Miraz. Karu hated to hear things against her son and had fallen ill with grief. Every second Ember was not discussing the plan with the lords she was sitting beside Karu with Mira and Kailo. Applying wet cloths to her forehead and keeping her and the unborn child alive. She was so close to giving birth that it was dangerous for her to be ill. Mira and Kailo were beginning to suggest that they deliver the baby early but Karu refused. Even in her delirious state she was able to hold them off and keep any knife from her stomach. However, a week after the first meeting Miraz was demanding that the palace nurse extract the baby, despite his mate's wishes. "We will live a thousand years," he kept telling her with pain in his voice. "I would rather lose this one child than the hundreds of years to come with you."

To which Karu will always reach up to touch his cheek gently and whisper weakly back; "I am a mother, my dear. I will die to save my children. You know that. And I know that you will make sure that our last child will not end up like Adamar or May."

Miraz did not often respond to that. He was always too stricken with grief and worry to speak.

By the time the plan had been completely figured out and ready to put into action, Karu was seconds away from going into labour and they could not continue until the child was born. However in the two weeks it took to plan this three more villages had been destroyed. The last one being a village of the west and extremely close to Izayoi's village. Inu Taisho was furious and wanted to start the plan now. However without the child being born Miraz would never leave Karu's side.

The day of the birth came and it was quickly arranged that the plan would follow through three days after. While the nurse, Kailo and Mira helped her and Sesshoumaru, his father and Miraz were in a meeting, Ember had decided to go visit her father and grandfather. That was the first part of their plan. Her family were to tell everyone they could that Ember was going to see the last remaining graves of her ancestors. Spread the word and hope that Adamar was going to hear the rumours and follow her.

She felt stiff and worried as she walked to the village. She was no longer extremely confident that this plan would work. If something went wrong more people would die. She was too caught up in her worries to see the horrific sight in front of her when she reached the village. But she heard the screams and she looked up. There was Adamar and May standing over two bloody bodies. Time seemed to freeze for Ember. May was smiling manically, blood dripping from her mouth. Ember's grandfather, the wife to phoenix, Ember's grandmother, had a huge hole in his chest and May was holding his half-eaten heart in her hand. Satoru, Ember's father, looked like he had been beaten to death.

"Welcome, Ember," Adamar half smirked, half snarled. He turned to fully face her. "I'm glad you've come today to see me and my sister at our best work."

"And once we kill you," May hissed in a deathly voice. "Sesshoumaru will be mine!"

Time was still going in slow motion for her. Adamar and May launched towards her extremely slowly. In those hours it took for them to get close, Ember's rage exploded. Her wings erupted from her back but there were no longer just plain feathers. Now they were completely in flames. In fact, fire consumed her body and blasted through the ground around her. Adamar and May were blasted back and suddenly time went back to normal but Ember had no control over her body. She blasted towards them at an impossible speed and punched May in the stomach. The young inu youkai's eyes popped open as she was flung backwards into three huts and into a tree. She lay limp but Ember turned her attention to Adamar. His eyes were red and he looked furious. Ember blasted towards him and they began a series of punches and dodges between each other. Ember was faster. Adamar was barely able to block her attacks and became more and more frustrated and panicked. Finally, Adamar got passed her defences and threw a perilous, rocketing punch at her throat. An inch away flames shot from her body and up Adamar's arm. He shrieked in pain and backed away as fast as he could. Ember shot after him, grabbed a knife from his own belt and kicked him to the ground. She landed on top of him and pointed the knife at his throat. "WHY!" she screamed, tears pouring down her face. "WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?"

Adamar scoffed despite his fear. "I always wanted you dead." He hissed. "Not really when you were a human. It just would have meant one less human in the world. But once I found out you were an angel then I really wanted you dead. The angel's had their time. You were only going to make it worse. Going to kick out the dogs. Assume control you don't deserve."

"And those villages? Why did you destroy them? They were _INNOCENT!_"

"I hunted down the villages that have been around since the time of the angels. I figured that if you survived there would be others as well."

"AND MY FATHER?" Ember's anger rose even further. "WHAT ABOUT MY GRANDFATHER? ARE _THEY_ ANGELS? OR WERE THEY JUST IN THE WAY AS YOU WENT TO DESTROY ANOTHER INNOCENT VILLAGE?"

"May wanted revenge the second she heard you were Sesshoumaru's mate. She knew that the only real way to kill an angel was to kill it in its true form. So we killed those two. We knew you wouldn't be able to control yourself if you saw what we could do to them." He suddenly laughed. "I see now you are too powerful for the two of us, but my father will kill you. Avenge our deaths! Either way you're done!"

Ember screamed and punched Adamar so hard he went limp. She stood up and faced the villagers. Most of them were crying over her family's body. Others were watching her. Stubbornly she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the villagers. They were watching her like they would a real lady of the court. "Send a runner." She said in a flat voice. "Alert Lord Sesshoumaru of what has happened. And someone lend me a spade." A boy about Ember's age ran off and a man handed her a shovel. She cleared her throat. "We shall bury these men properly. They... they were good people. And then I will help repair the village."

She went behind her father and grandfather's old hut and began to dig. Three more villagers came to help while others brought the bodies and flowers to bury them with. Ember lavished in the hard work. It made her forget what had just happened. She needed that. She didn't care that her dress was soon ruined even though it was her favourite one. She was soon back to the way she was so long ago. She was once again a slave. But now she was a slave to apologise to her last living... now deceased... relatives. She barely noticed Sesshoumaru or Inu Tiasho or Miraz or Karu with her new baby or any of the soldiers who came with them. She helped lay the bodies in the freshly dug graves. She began to rebuild the huts with the other villagers, learning how to properly place boards and put in nails. She was sweating profusely and every time she wiped her forehead she smeared mud on her face.

Hours later, at sunset, she was finished with the rest of the villagers. They thanked her, hugged her and all sympathised with her loss. But she couldn't speak. She began to walk back to the palace. Even walking gave her purpose, as it was difficult to navigate in the darkening forest. But finally she got back. It was pitch black but she could see Sesshoumaru's moon bright hair in the dark and she stopped a few feet in front of him. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He wrapped his cloak around her shoulders and led her back up. She didn't say a word until she was in a hot bath back in her and Sesshoumaru's rooms. He was turning on the taps to fill the tub and then began to pull at Ember's blood soaked and mud smeared clothes. She looked up at him. She had such a pathetic and hopeless look on her face that Sesshoumaru didn't even know what to think about it. "I only just met them." She whimpered. It's not fair. It's just..."

She couldn't say any more. Sesshoumaru picked her up and lowered her into the bath. He washed her gently until she no longer smelled of blood and mud before lifting her out and taking her to the bed. They curled up together and Ember was shivering madly, her eyes wide open. Sesshoumaru whispered soothingly in a softer language than Japanese. While it didn't stop her from feeling the fear it did sooth her and she finally closed her eyes to sleep.

It was morning when the tears finally came. She woke at the crack of dawn to see Sesshoumaru still holding her and dozing lightly. But he was awake almost the second she moved in his arms. She began to cry. Not hard, loud sobs but quiet constant tears that didn't stop until long after sun had risen in the eastern sky. Then she lay in her mate's arms trembling and Sesshoumaru stroked her hair softly. She fell asleep again but she didn't really know when. When she woke up there was a tray of breakfast next to her. "I didn't want to eat until you woke up." He said softly. "I didn't want to have to let you go."

"Well..." she said flatly. "I guess we don't need to lure Adamar into a trap."

Sesshoumaru blinked. "I would have preferred the trap. At least then I knew I had a chance of helping you. Here... no one knew what was going on let alone do anything about it."

"I couldn't save them..." she whimpered. "It's all my fault.

"No, my love." He said. "You said it before. Adamar is the one who chose to kill humans. This is not your fault."

She looked into his amber eyes. "I love you." She whimpered. "I love you so much. Please don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere, my dear. I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you."

Ember was bedridden for the next week shivering and crying with a high fever. While Sesshoumaru desperately wanted to stay with her he was called back to work with the army. The other ladies, Suki and Tylis stayed by Ember's side. When the fever subsided and Ember could walk again she had lost her voice by which time the lords, their ladies and their children returned to their lands and only Suki and Tylis were left to care for her. One of the last days of summer they helped her down to watch the army train and to get her some fresh air. Sesshoumaru had insisted on it as much as they did. He was extremely worried about her.

Ember's mind felt muddy. Thick. Useless. She could see Sesshoumaru train the soldiers and glance back at her every so often. But she couldn't feel emotion. She couldn't even feel love for him anymore. She couldn't feel his touch when he held her when they slept. She could hear his words when he spoke but they sounded flat. Even his hair seemed more gray than silver.

Sesshoumaru, too could see a difference. However it was not the whole world to him like it was to Ember. It was just Ember. With Inu Taisho now spending most of his time with Izayoi he didn't have the opportunity to make sure that she was really alright. But he could tell from a distance that she wasn't. Like when he had left her to prove that they were true mates her hair was going lank and losing its lustre. Her lips were dryer and cracked. Her eyes had gone completely black. Some of her feathers and even the very tips of her hair were going black. In a matter of weeks she was starting to look like a pile of ashes. On one of the last days of summer Sesshoumaru insisted that Suki and Tylis bring her outside to get some air outside the castle. But she just sat on the grass next to them and stared blankly up at him. "My lord!" one of the soldiers called out at the edge of the forest. "A man approaches."

"At attention men!" Sesshoumaru called out.

The hundreds of men drew out their swords and faced the trees. Sesshoumaru approached the man coming from the trees. He wore only loose hakama pants and a blade at his hip. He looked calm except his black eyes were unnerving. He ignored the soldiers and walked towards Sesshoumaru. He stopped maybe ten feet away and bowed. "My good lord Sesshoumaru." He said in a calm yet cool voice. "I wish our first meeting was not under these circumstances."

"And what circumstances are these, stranger?" Sesshoumaru replied just as coolly. "Tell me your name and business."

"I am Shadow, of the second line." Black wings sprouted from his back. "I come to the aid of our sister. Ember, as we have learned is her name."

"We?" Sesshoumaru growled. "Who is we?"

"My clan and the other descendants of the angels who survived the massacre many thousands of years ago."

Sesshoumaru nearly jumped when he felt a tiny hand on his arm. He looked down. It was Ember. She looked how she had in the last couple weeks. Sick... weak... a very depressing sight. He extended his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. Shadow bowed to her. She stared blankly at him. Didn't even blink. "My lady Ember,"

Shadow reached out to touch her hand but Sesshoumaru grabbed his wrist. "One inch closer and I'll rip your arm off." He snarled.

Shadow smiled a little. "Please, my lord. I don't plan on hurting her. She needs all the help our people can give her. Or she will die. She is in great danger. _Great _danger."

Sesshoumaru looked down at Ember. With her blank look and darkening hair and wings. It was like she no longer had any emotion. He glared back at Shadow. "You can cure her of this... state of mind?"

He nodded. "I would only need a couple of hours. And then I will bring her back, good as new. Perhaps even better."

"I will believe it when I see it." Sesshoumaru snarled and let him go.

Shadow replaced Sesshoumaru's arm around her shoulders with his own and guided Ember back towards the trees. "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru turned to see Suki running towards him, Andronin not far behind. "Suki!" he hissed. "Are you insane?"

"You're just going to let her _go_ with them?" She snapped, ignoring Andronin's hisses. "What, is the true mate theory not _good_ enough for you? You're just giving up on her because she's _sick_?"

And then, in that second, Sesshoumaru, for the first time in his life, attacked a servant. His eyes flashed red and his hand shot out. He grabbed her throat, pulled her off her feet and dangerously close to his face. "You think," he snarled ruthlessly. "That I would for one _second_ dare let her out of my sight during these times if I have a choice? Do you _think_ that I would have let her go if I _knew_ what was going on and how to help her? I haven't the _faintest_ idea on how to help her. I don't _know_ what ails her. If I _could_ help her I _would_. If I _could_ cure her I _would_! If I could go back in time and change things I would, don't you understand that? I know what _I've_ done wrong and I have no idea what I'm doing to fix it. I am doing all I can for her. If I thought they would hurt her I would never have let her go. But as it stands, these other angels might be her _best_ chance. Don't you _dare_ think that I would _ever_ give up on her. I have been tolerant enough with your insolence and insistence that you know better than I do. I will not have it. Now that I have finished this completely pointless explanation I must excuse myself and follow my mate and this Shadow so that I know that she is alright."

With an extreme effort Sesshoumaru dropped Suki. There were little pinpricked on her neck where he had held her. She was coughing and gasping for breath. Sesshoumaru ignored this. He walked towards the forest where he could see a barrier above the trees. A barrier he might not be able to pass through... but he would be there when Ember returned.


	12. Chapter 12

Ember opened her eyes. Everything was white. So white that she couldn't tell the difference between the surface she was lying on and the ground. Her whole body ached and she was suddenly extremely conscious that she was completely naked. It wasn't like she was uncomfortable being naked. She slept every night naked, even before she mated Sesshoumaru. But she was beginning to shiver and the bed... more like a table for there was no mattress... was hard. She sat up slowly and wrapped her wings around herself to try to warm herself up. They looked almost pink against the bright white light coming from seemingly everywhere.

Slowly everything came back to her. Her family is dead. Her mother and grandmother, killed by an illness when she was twelve, her father and grandfather, killed by Adamar and May. She was alone. Completely alone. No one was left. She pulled her knees up to her chest and she began to cry.

What felt like hours later a voice filled her ears. "Why do you cry, child?"

The voices sounded like the palace bells on special occasions, like when Karu gave birth to her child. She didn't want to look up and show her blotchy, tear stained face to the carrier of this beautiful voice. "I'm alone..." she whimpered. "I've got nothing left... I might as well die!"

"Why are you alone, child? Who has left you?"

"My family is all dead. It wasn't their fault... but they've left me..."

"Child... you are not alone." said the voice. "You are surrounded by ones you love and those who love you in return. Suki and Tylis, your oldest friends. Friends since birth who knew your mother and grandmother as well as you did. Chan and Yuki who love you as if you were their own daughter. Andronin who treats you like a sister as you're good friends with Suki. The Lords of the court, save Adamar, who accept you as one of them now. The Ladies of the court, save their daughters, who love you like Suki and Tylis do. And, of course, you have Sesshoumaru."

A sudden flash of bright white/silver hair, cold amber eyes and an emotionless voice flashed across her memory. The touch of his gentile claws against her skin. The feel of his body against hers. The pleasure of his lips on the mark on her neck. The mark! She lifted her hand and touched the crescent moon on the base of her neck. It was still there. It wasn't a dream. "Sesshoumaru?" Ember whimpered.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru." The voice continued. "Who loves you more than the air he breathes. Who would die for you. Who would kill for you. Who is suffering because of your recent illness. Who is furious with himself because he cannot get to you at this time to make sure that you are alright. How can you say that you are alone when you have such a noble man loving you so desperately?"

Ember finally looked up. The woman in front of her was wearing a white silk toga and looked simply radiant. Her hair was hip length, like Ember's, but golden blonde. Her wings looked like they were made of pure gold. But they looked weak, like she'd never used them before for anything but showing off. "Who are you?" Ember sniffed.

"I am Queen Arailia of the fifteenth line."

"That means nothing to me." Ember said flatly.

The paranoia was gone. Now her temper was coming back very quickly. Arailia's smile did not fade. "The fifteenth line is the line of the angel royalty. The fifteenth strength of the angels."

"How many lines can there be?"

"Fifteen."

"So the queen of the angels is a part of the weakest line of angels?"

Arailia's wings twitched in annoyance. "It is unfortunate but we are blessed with immense reasoning skills and a very logical mind. You of all people should know that leadership has nothing to do with fighting strength."

"Yes but now I see how we were driven out by the cats. Our king and queen couldn't even protect us."

"Be silent, you insolent fool!" Arailia snapped. "My ancestors knew that our time had come. They warned the leaders of each line. It was they who decided not to run!"

"Reason and logic, but no patients." Ember hissed. "How did you ever become queen?"

Arailia seemed to deflate. "I'm still young. I'm only twenty years old. I took over because my parents died, but I don't know much about the world. Especially what's left of ours. That is why I am to be married to Shadow. He is of the second line and is much older. He knows things. He will make a good king."

Ember stood up. Once again she noticed how bloody short she was. She only came up to the young queen's shoulder. She needed answers. "Who am I?" she snapped.

"You are Ember of the first line. The last descendant of the angels of fire and by far the strongest in many thousands of years."

"But how do you know?"

"All angels can sense the power of another angel. We are all connected, you see?" Arailia reached out and touched the necklace on Ember's neck. It began to glow for a few moments before returning to normal. "We all have one, depending on our line. As you are of the first line yours does not need to be so powerful but strong enough to give you constant communication between the other angels and their power statuses. When you first released your energy while fighting Adamar we sensed that the last angel of the first line had finally returned. Shadow went to find you. And he did to find that you have mated to Lord Sesshoumaru of the West. He told you not to tell him."

"Who am I to trust if not my own mate?" Ember scowled.

"Yes that is what I told him. We looked for another opportunity to speak to you in private without revealing to the world that you're not the only angel left. But then your powers awakened once again. Shadow saw the whole thing. How your parents died. He saw you fight Adamar and May. We all felt your power and anger and fear."

Arailia had returned to her mystical voice but Ember felt something stick in her throat. "You saw? And you did _nothing_ to help them?"

"Ember," Arailia snapped. "Shadow may be of the second line but his line's power does not even compare to the power of your line, let alone your own power. And Adamar is about half way between Shadow's line and yours. He was too weak to fight them. And," she added nervously. "It was not written in the stars that he should help."

Ember stared at her. "Bloody star gazers." She hissed under her breath. "What ever happened to free will?"

Arailia hesitated. "This conversation is not going as written."

Ember rolled her eyes. _Some queen,_ she though scathingly. _Can't even make a decision for herself._ She sighed. "Where are my clothes? Or do you have to consult the stars before you answer me?"

Arailia glared at Ember. Ember glared back. "A little gratitude would be nice considering we saved your life." She snapped.

"What did the stars tell you about that?" Ember shouted.

"A terminal disease caused by a traumatic event."

"Yeah, it's called grief, you moron!" Ember screamed now. "It's an emotion, I'm sure you feel those. But your mistake is that I would have gotten over it. I was already starting to feel better. I was starting to feel Sesshoumaru's touch again!" she blushed saying if but it was true.

Arailia stared at her for a while. Finally she pulled out a pile of silk, exactly like her own. "This is silk laced with our magic. When you wear it you'll be able to release your wings without ripping your clothes. It will also prove you to be an angel of _our_ court as well as Sesshoumaru's."

"Do I have to do anything? I mean, I already have my own responsibilities."

"No. Unless we happen to be in the area and there is an enemy of our people around. And you may call us whenever you need us by simply transferring power into your necklace."

Ember pulled the toga on and looked down at herself. It was comfortable and quite pretty if not fancy. She looked up at Arailia. "Look," she sighed. "Thanks and all but... I just want to go home. I want... no... I _need_ to see Sesshoumaru."

Arailia nodded. She pointed in the direction behind the table bench that Ember had been lying on. "Walk that way. You will find Sesshoumaru waiting for you. Tell him that there was only Shadow and I. That there are only three angels left in the world. And do not mention that I am the queen."

Ember nodded but didn't really care. She only wanted to get back to him. And she did. She met him on the other side of the barrier, which she didn't notice. No words were exchanged between them. No words were needed. They went back to the palace together and spent a long night... catching up... on lost time together. Sesshoumaru was just ecstatic that she was back to normal.


	13. Chapter 13

Days turned into weeks. Weeks into months. Sesshoumaru had been named Lord of the Western lands as Inu Taisho, several months after Ember's illness, had gone into battle with a formidable youkai named Ryukosusei who was destroying the lands dangerously close to his human mate's home. Normally they would have simply moved the woman but she was so close to giving birth that it was too dangerous for her to be moved long distances. However, Ember couldn't care much about that right now.

She had changed. For the best, though she was sure Sesshoumaru wouldn't see it that way. She was giggly. Even for her that was weird. But she was. She hung around Suki and Tylis in corners of castle talking excitedly. She was up early, early enough for her to go with Sesshoumaru to his office before proceeding to help Tylis and Suki with breakfast before proceeding to a corner of the grounds to talk. When Sesshoumaru did walk by the erupted into giggles which was extremely odd. She wasn't avoiding him, though. She still talked to him for hours before they finally fell asleep. They talked about everything except her strange behaviour. She needed more information before she talked to Sesshoumaru. She never thought she'd do it, but she did. She, Suki and Tylis went on a trip together. They went to see Izayoi.

Sesshoumaru sighed. It seemed that he'd just gotten her back to normal when she started acting different again. She shone with a new radiance, except that she was getting secretive. And giggly. If there were two things Ember was not it was secretive and giggly. And yet, he never saw her to ask her why. She was always asleep by the time he got to their room and he was always up long before she awoke. And now she had gone on some trip with Suki and Tylis. A five day retreat for the friends to catch up and share stories.

Sesshoumaru worried constantly but didn't have the time or resources to make sure she was alright. He was getting constant reports on his father's battle with Ryukosusei and a new skirmish that broke out between clan leaders near the ocean. As lord he was to find a diplomatic solution but clan leaders were superstitious. They all hated youkais. They hated resorting to the Lords to fix their problems, problems that they thought that they were perfectly able to handle. No... He had _no_ time for anything personal.

On the fourth night he was working late, as usual, when a messenger ran in. He gasped for breath, holding a piece of paper. "My lord!" he wheezed. "A message from Lord Inu Taisho. He wants you to meet him at the hill before Iza..."

"Do _not_ say that onna's name in my presence." Sesshoumaru snapped. He had had just about enough of Izayoi and he'd never even met the woman. "I understand though. I will leave at once."

He stood up to do just that. He had it in his mind any way. There was something he needed to demand of his father before he condemned himself to a life with a human and a half-breed. The blade he had forged to protect the woman. The blade forged from his own fang. That unstoppable sword. The Tetsusuiga. A blade that would kill a hundred lives in a single swing. It would affirm his name as _Killing Perfection_. It would ensure that his position would never be challenged. And... it would protect Ember. Protect her from everything and everyone who wanted to harm her, an increasing number these days. And not to mention Sounga. The sword from hell of which Inu Taisho took command over in his younger days when it threatened not only the country, but the whole world.

He passed several soldiers and servants on the way out of the castle. They all bowed and acknowledged him but they were all nervous. Terrified. They knew how on edge he was whenever Ember was away. They had all started to refer to the young angel as their lifelines. And for many reasons she was. She kept him, not any more calm that he usually was, but happier. Without her he would be nothing but an emotionless lord who didn't care about his people. And though he never struck out at any servant on a normal day, ever since Ember had become his life and soul he'd been snappier. Since the first time he snapped at a servant was when Suki had question his care for her no one dared cross him again. Not that they dared to do it anyway.

Sesshoumaru ran as fast as he could. He was there when the moon still hung high in the sky. Inu Taisho was standing on top of a hill, overlooking the village. Sesshoumaru quickly noticed the blood staining his haori. "Father." He said simply, only to announce his arrival.

"Sesshoumaru. My son." He said in return, not looking around. "Soon you will have a brother."

"That half-breed is no brother of mine." Sesshoumaru hissed. "And now that we are on the topic of your second family, I demand that you hand Tetsusuiga and Sounga over to me."

"If I say I won't give them to you, will you kill your own father?" Inu Taisho said softly, almost sighing.

Sesshoumaru snarled. "Don't tempt me. Those blades do you no justice as you are no longer lord."

"Have you someone to protect, my son?"

Sesshoumaru growled. What kind of question was that? "Of course! You know that, father. I have Ember. I have my love. The woman I will spend the rest of my life with."

"And anyone else?"

"Enough of these games, father. Hand the swords over to me!"

Suddenly there was a scream and the smell of smoke. Sesshoumaru's and Inu Taisho's ears twitched. In a flash Inu Taisho took off. _The fool. _He thought darkly. _Those injuries will kill him before he saves the woman. And if they don't, then the fire will. Those blades will be mine one way or another._

Sesshoumaru watched as is father entered the burning building. He heard his father name the child Inu Yasha and face the human who claimed to love Izayoi more than Inu Taisho ever could. Sesshoumaru doubted it. Once an inu youkai decided to love, no force on heaven, earth or hell could stop them. The battle did not last long. The changing from winter into spring had been extremely dry in the area and the building was nothing but a pile of ashes in minutes. Sesshoumaru walked down to the destroyed house and stepped through the ashes.

Inu Taisho's body was in the middle along with a human male's. He looked like he was just sleeping apart from the blood on his kimono and the dust on his face. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a full two minutes for respects to his father before reaching down to take the swords. His eyes widened. They were gone. What happened them? How had his father gotten rid of them? Did he give them to his human mate? No, he'd watched her escape, she was holding nothing but the child. Then how?

A rage like no other suddenly filled Sesshoumaru and his eyes blazed red. He stood over his father's body for a long while just growling. How could his father betray him like that? He deserved those swords! Had he not fought loyally by Inu Taisho's side for the last three two hundred and eighty five years? Since he was fifteen? Since he could even _hold_ a blade? _Why must you forsake me, father?_ He roared in his head.

He turned and began to walk back in the direction of his home. He was so angry with his now diseased father that he couldn't even hope that Ember was home again. He walked home to calm his nerves. He didn't want to get back in a towering temper to find Ember home again. And she was. It was nearly morning when he got back and she was fast asleep. He didn't notice her scent before opening the door so hard it nearly flew off the hinges. Ember opened her eyes and sat up, looking like she was still mostly asleep. "Darling," she said hoarsely. "What's wrong?"

"My father is nothing but a traitorous dog!" he snapped, forgetting that he'd wanted to stay calm on the off chance that she was there.

Ember blinked. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Sesshoumaru. Come sit down and talk to me."

With a huge effort Sesshoumaru sat next to her on the bed and explained that his father had refused to hand over Tesusuiga and Sounga. How he had somehow taken the blades to hell with him. How he had died in vain. Ember frowned. "He died to save his love. Wouldn't you have done the same for me?"

Sesshoumaru lay down and pulled her into his chest. "I would never allow you to be in that situation. I would not allow you to be harmed by anyone or even be threatened to that degree. Not now. Not after I've just got you back."

"But if I were?"

Sesshoumaru blinked. He had not expected this. Of course he would have killed or died a thousand times for her... but the point was that he would never allow her to be in that situation. He spoke carefully. "Of course I would. But I state again that I would never allow you to be in that situation."

Ember seemed satisfied. She relaxed against him and walked her fingers along his chest. He growled in satisfaction and he too relaxed. He could smell something strange on her. Something new. Before he could concentrate on it further she spoke again. "Is there a positive side to these events?" she asked softly.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and smiled his calm smile. "Well, now it is just the two of us. The two of us and our love for each other now and forever." Ember chuckled. At least it wasn't a giggle but Sesshoumaru was getting sick of this secrecy. "What?" he asked slightly annoyed.

She looked up at him with shimmering eyes. "Three of us." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru sat up faster than he could blink. "What?" he asked again.

Ember stayed down and smiled, took his hand and put it on her bare stomach. Beneath her skin Sesshoumaru could feel something growing. Cells dividing into a miniscule living thing. He stared at her, speechless. "You..." he whispered. "You're..."

She laughed and nodded and pulled him closer to kiss him. He held her tight. "I love you." He said softly.

She smiled. "I love you too." She said.

They kissed and the bond seemed to solidify. The child inside Ember growing and their ability to work together. Nothing could separate them. They would rule long and loyally as lord and lady of the western lands and the line would continue.

**The End**


End file.
